Detrás del Balón
by Eli Lawliet
Summary: ¿Número de relaciones antes de entrar a la universidad? No podía contarlas ni con ambas manos, y no se sentía culpable por ello ya que no había encontrado alguien por la cual valiera la pena esforzarse. Toda su vida había obtenido las cosas a lo facil, y aquellas con las que más se empeñaba y le tomaba cariño eran las que le hacían sudar sangre para obtenerlas... como ella.
1. Siempre hay una primera vez

¡Hola a todos!

Mi primera vez en el fandom de KnB, estoy muy emocionada *O*

La verdad que no iba a publicar esto hasta que tuviera mínimo 10 capítulos (llevo 8 al menos), pero ayer salió la noticia de la tercera temporada de KuroBasu y me dije "Debo hacerlo en su honor"… porque para quienes ya vieron el manga saben que Kise estará maravilloso en esta nueva temporada 3 _ 3

Me han pasado tantas cosas con este fic, que poco a poco se las iré contando mientras avance la historia. De momento al terminar el cap (por si les interesa) les relataré cómo surgió la idea completa de este fic (que un principio iba a ser un One Shot y no precisamente de temática romántica).

Estaré publicando un capítulo por semana (entre viernes y domingo), así será hasta que no diga lo contrario.

Les mando un beso enorme, mil gracias de antemano por pasar a leer : )

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, toda su obra –y sus sexys personajes- son propiedad de Fujimaki-san.**

* * *

Detrás del balón

Siempre hay una primera vez

A donde mirara nada le parecía conocido, y eso era normal para él, después de todo era un ambiente completamente nuevo, aunque debía darle las gracias a su Senpai por haberle al menos dado una breve seña del lugar.

También era extraño no tener el típico sequito de mujeres a su alrededor, aunque no necesitaba ser masivamente conocido para llamar la atención. Sonreía como siempre y tan solo eso bastaba para derretir a cuanta fémina se le cruzara por el camino. No era por llana vanidad, pero le gustaba ser así.

Habían pasado los días de gloría de la preparatoria, sin embargo, no significaba que la vida deportiva en el baloncesto para Kise Ryouta había terminado. Tras graduarse de Kaijou decidió ir a una universidad en Nagoya, la meca automotriz y a donde Kasamatsu había ingresado también.

Las razones para no quedarse en la región de Kanto fueron dos muy sencillas, ambas personales aunque una más que la otra, la más obvia de ellas había sido enfrentarse a nuevos oponentes. La universidad de Nagoya le ofreció una beca completa gracias a sus excelentes habilidades deportivas, Kise no pudo simplemente decir no ante semejante oportunidad. Que de tener éxito, como sabía lo que haría, jugaría para algún equipo profesional.

-Debe ser aquí –dijo con un tono muy bajo tras observar la hoja en mano.

Dentro de aquella aula había no demasiados estudiantes, la mayoría eran hombres pero no era algo que le importase. El efecto fue inmediato ante todos pues su presencia imponente se había adueñado de la habitación. El rubio se limitó a sonreír pasivamente y tomó asiento al fondo.

Prodigio en todos los aspectos, eso era lo que Kise Ryouta era. Sin una pisca de imperfección física, buen atleta, excelente estudiante, simpático, capaz, talentoso. Tenía mucho amor propio pero sin llegar al narcisismo… no cuando Kasamatsu estaba más que dispuesto a golpearlo de llegar a ese punto.

La vida de preparatoria había sido de lo más excitante y no esperaba menos de esa nueva aventura. Había sudado sangre para obtener el nivel que ahora tenía, y no pensaba detenerse ahí. No. Claro que podía seguir evolucionando.

Su mente divagaba sobre el baloncesto y todo lo referente a él, también en cómo debía arreglárselas para ajustar sus horarios entre el trabajo, la escuela, los entrenamientos, sus labores en casa… pero eso no era cosa del otro mundo o algo que no hubiera hecho antes. Con su mente fija en esas cuestiones no se percató de la persona que había tomado asiento a su lado.

La clase dio inicio: el curso de inglés. La universidad tenía como requisito para todos los estudiantes un nivel mínimo de conocimientos en lengua extranjera, lo cual no era preocupante para Kise, ya que de entre todas las materias el inglés era su mayor fuerte. Por eso estaba ahí, en el curso avanzado, que de hecho llevaba por voluntad propia.

-_Hey, you wanna be my partner_?

Fue la pregunta de la persona a su lado. Kise respondió que sí antes de siquiera voltear a ver quién le había lanzado la pregunta, estaba demasiado centrado en sus cosas. Movió su cabeza como si negara algo, no era el momento ni el lugar para pensar en ello.

Junto a él había una chica de complexión delgada, estatura promedio, cabello color marrón hasta los hombros; tenía un aspecto demasiado neutral, casi cayendo en lo aburrido por lo que pudo adivinar de la expresión de sus ojos de color olivo.

-_Sorry, I wasn't paying attention_ –Fue la humilde escusa que puso, no sabía de qué iba el tema.

-_Don't worry about it_ –expresó en una fría línea.

-Soy Kise Ryouta –ya que todos estaban hablando aprovechó para presentarse, en el idioma local eso sí, para no parecer presumido.

-Kimura Aoi. Pon atención –miró al frente sin prestarle mucho interés al muchacho-, darán las instrucciones.

Era un fastidio que apenas siendo el primer día ya tuvieran trabajo para todo el semestre, pero igual no esperaba que el curso fuera pan comido.

-¿A qué hora termina tu última clase? –Preguntó Aoi. La catedra había terminado y necesitaban ponerse de acuerdo para comenzar en el proyecto.

-Tres treinta.

-Yo termino a las dos, pero puedo esperar.

-Ah eso, veras –pasó una mano por su cabello rubio. Y con esa expresión de niño comenzó a relatar los porque no tenía la tarde libre.

-Entonces –recapituló-, ¿sales de tu entrenamiento hasta las siete?

-Sí, aunque en lo que me toma bañarme y cambiarme…

-Tengo tiempo libre hasta las nueve, si no tenemos más tiempo tendremos que vernos más días.

-Lo siento, pero en verdad no puedo faltar a las practicas –le giñó el ojo.

-Ya dijiste eso –Le dijo inexpresivamente. Que ni le cruzara por la mente pensar que por actuar como niño bonito lo dejaría libre de trabajo.

-Oh sí.

-Igual es hasta la próxima semana el avance, podemos quedar mañana.

-Claro.

-Te veo en el Gimnasio. Adiós.

Extraña, era la palabra que Kise habría de utilizar para describirla. No era un efecto domino, tampoco es que aplicara al cien por ciento de las mujeres, pero si era muy poco común encontrar a alguien que fuera indiferente ante él.

…

Sudaba a chorros, las carreras con cambios de ritmo habían sido brutales. El nivel que exigía el entrenador físico estaba por arriba de cualquier entrenamiento que hubiera llevado, gracias al cielo no tenía problemas con ello, pero después de todo era un simple mortal como cualquiera; joder que él también tenía un límite.

No podía quejarse, ellos eran realmente estrictos especialmente con él, porque Kise era su novato estrella y tenían puesta mucha esperanza en su desempeño.

Tomó un respiro y comenzó el siguiente ejercicio: flexiones de tronco. De vez en cuando se tomaba un segundo para observar a su alrededor, los entrenamientos por lo general eran abiertos al público. Podía ver a una que otra chica en las gradas pero ninguna que se le pareciera a su compañera.

-¡Pon atención!

Gritó Kasamatsu al momento que le había puesto un pie en la espalda mientras hacía sus abdominales, mismo que lo hizo chocar contra sus rodillas.

-Senpai, eso duele –se quejó Kise mientras ponía sus manos en su adolorida frente.

-Concéntrate.

-¡Lo hago! –Dijo muy seguro, pero no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a un grupo de chicas que recién llegaba por las tribunas.

Kasamatsu le golpeó la cabeza para traerlo de nuevo a la duela.

-¿Esperas a alguien? –tomó una postura más relajada después de haberse desquitado con su Kouhai.

-Si…

-Es tu segundo día en la universidad y ya tienes una cita. No esperaba menos de un modelo –Dijo resignado… y con un poco de envidia, él que le tomó más de tres meses poder hablar con alguien fuera de un tonto _si_ o _no_.

-No, nada de eso. Es trabajo.

-Ah.

-¡Hey! ¡Ustedes dos, pónganse a trabajar! –Les regañó el entrenador.

Después de un poco de tiempo más terminaron sus deberes. Saliendo de los vestuarios Kise volvió a dar una vista rápida al gimnasio, pero solo había cuatro personas más aparte del equipo. »Tal vez no venga« pensó.

Pudo verla sentada en una banca cercana fuera del edificio, estaba leyendo un libro del que no pudo alcanzar a leer el título.

-Buenas tardes Kise-kun –saludó educadamente, pero sin mucho interes.

-Buenas tardes.

-Tengo hora y media. He adelantado unas cuantas ideas que te comentaré de camino a la biblioteca.

Hablaba sin descanso y sin parar, aunque solamente de lo referente a su tarea. Kise pensaba en cuanta hambre tenía después del agotador entrenamiento. En un punto de la unilateral conversación se perdió del tema.

-¿Estas poniendo atención? –Le preguntó Aoi a un Kise que parecía estar en la luna.

-No, lo siento –volvió a usar su esplendorosa sonrisa como escudo. Aoi frunció el ceño y Kise tensó su boca en una línea. ¡Carajo, si siempre le funcionaba!

-Igual faltan quince para las nueve. Dejemos esto aquí y piensa para mañana nuevas ideas en base a lo que te he comentado –se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentada-. Nos vemos mañana.

-Te acompaño a la estación –se ofreció caballerosamente.

-No gracias, no voy a la estación.

-¿Vives cerca? –Insistió pese al rechazo.

-No.

-Es tarde, puedo acompañarte. Después de todo es mi culpa que te quedaras tan noche.

-Así está bien, aprecio tu amabilidad pero no es necesario.

-¿Segura?

-Sí.

-Hasta mañana entonces.

…

Las clases de inglés eran diarias y como en ellas asistían estudiantes de todas las carreras y semestres no tenía un conocido cercano. Salvo por Aoi no había entablado conversación con nadie, por que contrario a lo que pareciera Ryouta no iba haciendo amigos cada dos por tres.

-Buenos días Kimura-san.

-Hola –saludó sin mucho ánimo mientras recargaba su cuerpo sobre la paleta del banco.

-Te ves cansada –comentó después de ver las ojeras bajo sus ojos.

-Algo…

-Estuve pensando en muchas cosas sobre el proyecto y reacomodando las ideas que presentaste ayer.

-Qué bien…

-¿Hoy también quedamos a la misma hora?

-Si…

¿Cuál era su problema? No le costaba nada ser un poco más empática hacia él. No sabía porque exactamente pero se sentía un poco ignorado, tal vez por las inexpresivas respuestas de su compañera, así que se resignó a seguir con su inútil intento platica.

…

La duela chillaba cada vez que alguno de los jugadores frenaba en seco su carrera, el marcador sobre el tablero decía 39 – 20 a favor de los de casaca negra. Los diez hombres sobre la cancha estaban divertidos jugando pese a estarse tomando muy enserio el partido que solamente era de rutina.

Los movimientos del número nueve eran tan suaves, daba la impresión como si la cancha entera estuviera vacía y él simplemente lo aprovechaba para hacer lo que le venía en gana. Uno a uno pasaba a sus rivales con graciables movimientos.

Dos pasos al entrar al área, un salto envidiable y una clavada que a más de uno de los espectadores dejó con la boca abierta.

El sudor sobre su cuerpo no le impidió seguir con sus jugadas. Robó el balón en medio de un pase y desde la línea de tres puntos encestó de nuevo otra canasta.

Aoi estaba sentada al lado de un par de chicas que observaban encantadas de la vida la práctica, debía admitir que Kise parecía saber lo que hacía… aunque ella no supiera un carajo de basquetbol.

-Kise-kun es tan bueno como afirman.

-Además de guapo.

Eran los comentarios de sus fieles seguidoras. Una de ellas llevaba en las manos una revista donde justamente el blondo yacía en la portada, vestía con su anterior uniforme de preparatoria donde posaba inmaculado el momento de un perfecto donqueo. Ignorando ese detalle decidió ponerse cómoda porque aún quedaba buen rato de juego.

Las habilidades de Kise abarcaban toda posición en la cancha, bajaba a defender tan bien como era atacando y armando jugadas para el equipo. El dueto que hacía con el número cinco era magistral, parecía tener una conexión especial con él más que con el resto del equipo.

De nuevo el balón estaba en manos de Ryouta quien de dos movimientos se había quitado su marca en media cancha, corrió velozmente y saltó para encestar en medio de dos hombres que trataban de bloquearlo.

Aquellos ojos resplandecientes como el mismo oro la miraron por breves segundos después de su audaz hazaña, Kise levantó la mano y simpáticamente la saludó. Aoi se encogió de hombros un poco apenada por ser notada como una espectadora. Las chicas a su lado habían interpretado que el saludo iba para ellas. Ambas gritaron su nombre y el muchacho sonrió también para las dos.

-¡Al juego!

Sobraba decir que ese era Kasamatsu golpeando de nueva cuenta a Kise, cuanto odiaba el moreno que se desconcentrara de esa manera tan absurda en pleno partido. Aoi esbozó una ligera sonrisa ante la escena de abajo.

Ryouta parecía un chico interesante.

-Lamento la espera –dijo el rubio saliendo prácticamente de la nada.

-Me divertí viendo el juego. Eres bueno –se paró del estrado.

-Gracias.

-¡Kise-kun! –canturreó una chica al acercase a él- ¿podrías darme tu autógrafo?

-Claro.

Después de esa llegaron otras tres más, todas deseosas de un poco de atención por parte del basquetbolista. Kise sonreía un poco forzado, no le molestaba que fueran así, solo que en ocasiones era un tanto cansado.

-Así que es famoso –susurró Aoi para sí misma. Kise ya estaba atendiendo a la última de sus fans.

-Muchas gracias.

-No hay de que –dijo amablemente. Luego de marcharse todas volvió su acompañante que seguía aguardando por él-. Disculpa.

-Es difícil ser popular.

-A veces.

-Vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-Kimura-san ¿tú no eres parte de ningún club? –Preguntó curioso.

-No –ahí iban de nuevo las respuestas monosilábicas.

-Ya veo…

Había perdido el equilibrio por completo al bajar por los escalones y es que de pronto todo a su alrededor había girado súbitamente. Para su fortuna Kise había reaccionado lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar una caída catastrófica.

-¿Estas bien?

-Creo que sí, tan solo fue un mareo.

-Sentémonos aquí –forzosamente la hizo acatar la orden-. ¿Estas enferma? –Preguntó y le puso la mano sobre la frente para cerciorarse que no tuviera temperatura.

-No estoy enferma.

Le quitó la mano de encima y en esos momentos en que la sostuvo se percató de lo suaves que eran pese a jugar Basquetbol. Sus ojos poseían una expresión un tanto distinta, abajo en la duela parecían hervir con la llama de un apasionado competidor y sentado ahí sobre las escaleras tenían un color aún más vivo y fresco. Kise no parecía un muchacho engreído como cualquiera supondría.

-Dejemos esto para otra ocasión y ve a casa, sé que es algo injusto después de haberte hecho perder tanto tiempo pero…

-No ganaré aunque insista ¿verdad?

-Nop –le sonrió y tendió su mano como ayuda, sin embargo Aoi se levantó por cuenta propia.

-¿Desde cuándo juegas basquetbol?

-Segundo de secundaría.

-Ya son algunos años. ¿Te gusta mucho?

-Lo amo –expresó muy emotivo. Parecía más bien un niño.

-Imaginaba a un apersona diferente cuando te conocí –suavizó las líneas de su rostro-, perdón si fui muy grosera. Aunque soy una persona sería la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Primeras impresiones –sonrió como sin nada-, la mayoría son erróneas en general.

-¿No es pesado para ti vivir en otra ciudad?

-Un poco. Pero vivo con mis abuelos y tengo a Kasamatsu-senpai. Así que no me siento solo.

-Puede parecer difícil al principio, pero es divertido poder conocer otros lugares.

-Así es.

Cuando menos lo pensaron ya estaban fuera del campus.

-Gracias por tu comprensión Kise-kun. Ayer fue un día pesado –le ofreció una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Es por mi culpa? –dijo alarmado.

-No. Solo fue una mala noche.

-Ojala y esta sea mejor.

-Ya veremos.

-¿Intercambiamos números? –Dijo, de pronto Aoi frunció el ceño-. Digo, para poder estar en contacto si surge algún inconveniente. No estoy tratando de flirtrear o algo por el estilo.

-Estoy segura de que no –apabulló.

Y después de haber compartido el número telefónico de ambos Aoi se marchó por su cuenta. Kise estaba un poco perplejo ante el poco común comportamiento de la chica, ahora con toda seguridad podía afirmar que siempre estaba a la defensiva.

-Quítate de la pasada si solo vas a estorbar –Le dijo Kasamatsu aparentando estar molesto.

-Senpai~ siempre tan agresivo –Lloriqueó el rubio.

-¿Qué haces todavía aquí en primer lugar?

-Nada, ya me iba.

-Pensé que te verías con una chica, ¿no dijiste eso cuando saliste corriendo del vestidor?

-Ah sí, pero cancelamos. Sabes, me siento un tanto rechazado.

-¿Tú? –se echó a reír.

-No es gracioso Senpai.

-Lo más importante es –habló con seriedad- tener la mente donde debes: la cancha. Recuerda que este fin de semana es tu primer juego oficial de las preliminares para el torneo regional de Chubu.

-Lo sé, estoy tan emocionado –dijo con ilusión.

-Aunque sabes que son preparativos para el invierno.

-El reto que todos estamos esperando.

-El _National Seven Tournament_. ¿Ansioso por ver a tus viejos amigos, Kise?

-Me pregunto qué tan fueres se han vuelto en estos meses. No puedo esperar.

-¡Ah! ¡Kasamatsu-sempai!

Ambos voltearon a ver al chico que corría en dirección a ellos. Cuando por fin los alcanzó se tomó su tiempo para recuperar el aliento.

-Lo siento –comenzó a disculparse sin motivo alguno.

-¡Te he dicho que dejes de pedir disculpas sin sentido! –Yukio le dio un golpe en el estómago-. Demonios Sakurai.

-Lo siento –volvió a decir. Kasamatsu iba a darle otro golpe pero Kise lo detuvo.

-Senpai no sea tan violento.

-En verdad lo siento mucho –seguía el castaño.

-¡Sakurai! –Aun con Kise deteniéndole por los hombros intentaba patear al pobre chico.

La vida en la universidad de Nagoya apenas comenzaba para Kise y Sakurai, tenían cuatro años para dar lo mejor de ellos y poder conseguir su preciado sueño. De momento y pensando menos a futuro estaba el torneo regional de verano, y a finales de año la tan esperada reunión nacional de las escuelas imperiales: Hokkaido, Tokyo, Kyoto, Osaka, Kyushu, Tohoku y por supuesto Nagoya. Siete escuelas enfrentándose entre sí para saber quién era la mejor.

* * *

Primero que nada ¿por qué comencé a ver KnB? Cuando recién salió el anime (primera temporada), miré los primeros ¿qué serán? Cinco capítulos, pero dejé de verla sin motivo alguno (en realidad se me pasaron varios caps y luego me dio flojera verlos xD).

Todos los años en la ciudad donde vivo se realiza una convención (la más grande del estado) y justamente el tema de este año es "Deportes", así que yo quería hacer un cosplay de algún equipo… entonces recordé que el uniforme de Seirin me había gustado muchísimo. Así que me decidí por hacer cosplay de alguien de Sirin (en esos momentos era Izuki). Así que en base a eso, debía conocer al menos los aspectos básicos del anime… o sea, no iba a hacer cosplay de algo que no tenía la menor idea. Y pues descargue la primera temporada (en ese tiempo estaba corriendo la segunda temporada, más o menos a la mitad del partido de Seirin vs Yonsen).

Pues… me traume como pocas veces. En un día prácticamente miré los 25 capítulos de la primera temporada, y como es obvio de pensar, me enamoré de Kise… de Kiyoshi, Takao y Sakurai (me encantan :$). Total que, en un dos por tres me vi la segunda temporada, alcancé el manga, las ovas, etc etc…. Mi mundo giraba alrededor de Kuroko no Basket.

Siempre me ha gustado ver el perfil psicológico de los personajes, y esta relación de Kise-Aomine (NO LA YAOI) me llamaba mucho la atención, este complejo que tenía Kise de admirar y sobrepasar a quien le inspiró a jugar Basquetbol era muy interesante para mí. Esos detalles que me dejan pensado en –irónicamente- que siente y piensa el personaje sobre eso, así que me disponía a escribir un OneShot/POV de Kise relatando esta situación, además de que había para Kise "Detrás del balón", es decir, que hay de Kise como individuo pensante además del básquet. Pero… nunca hice ese Oneshot, en cambio –revisando el fandom de Kise que el 98% es yaoi- sentí la necesidad de poner mi granito de arena en lo hetero. Y así nació este fic.

Y al final no terminé haciendo cosplay de nadie jajajaja.

Mi TOP de Kuroko no Basket, pueden dejarme el suyo en los comentarios si quieren. Para conocernos más y saber que nos gusta : )

*Equipo al que más me gusta echarle porras: Shutoku.  
*Equipo favorito: Kaijou.  
*Jugador favorito: Takao Kazunari.  
*Personaje favorito: Kiyoshi Teppei.  
*Estilo favorito: Copycat de Kise Ryouta.  
*Uniforme favorito: Seirin Negro (Interhigh).  
*Armador favorito: Yukio Kasamatsu.  
*Alero bajo favorito: Ryou Sakurai.  
*Alero favorito: Kise Ryouta.  
*Ala-Pívot favorito: Kagami Taiga/Aomine Daiki.  
*Centro favorito: Kiyoshi Teppei.  
*Mejor partido: Kaijou vs Touhou (cuartos Interhigh).


	2. Lo bueno dentro de lo malo

Hola a todos!  
Les traigo el siguiente capítulo y más anécdotas sobre el fic (al terminar). Fue una semana importante para mí, ya que cada vez estoy un paso más cerca de obtener mi título de Licenciatura. Soy tan feliz T^T.

Les agradezco mucho que pasen a leer y le den la oportunidad a la historia.  
Les mando un beso enormeee :****

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, todo es obra de Fujimaki-san.**

* * *

Detrás del balón

Lo bueno dentro de lo malo

Kise devoraba su comida como si hubiera estado en cautiverio por años. No estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que se encontraba realmente hambriento. Aoi nunca había jugado basquetbol pero si había experimentado el cansancio y el hambre después de un ejercicio intenso, por eso no opuso mucha resistencia cuando el rubio le pidió ir ahí.

Sonrió un poco recordando que era su culpa el que hubieran terminado en ese lugar….

-No puedo –dijo otra vez Aoi con ese rostro neutral. Kise hizo una mueca.

-Ni que hacer… tendremos que dejarlo para el fin de semana. Domingo –propuso.

-No. Demasiado premeditado para entregarlo el día lunes.

-Bien –dijo resignado-. El sábado tenemos partido a medio día, podemos vernos después del juego.

-Si no hay de otra. ¿Dónde jugaran?

-En el gimnasio principal de la universidad.

-Estaré a la una y treinta aquí.

-Perfecto.

Ciertamente no tenía nada mejor que hacer ese día, los planes no eran ir a ver el partido de su universidad, pero al fin de cuentas ya estaba ahí en el campus, nada le costaba echar un vistazo a ver cómo iban las cosas. Además, aunque no lo pareciera era muy leal a su _alma máter_.

El vitoreo de ambas porras se escuchaban desde afuera del edificio, parecían sumamente emocionados con la contienda. Avanzó hasta la segunda planta para posicionarse junto aquellos que apoyaban a Meidai, su escuela.

Estaban en el tercer cuarto y la U de Nagoya iba ganando por más de quince puntos de diferencia. El uniforme de Meidai en esa ocasión era Negro con rayas color verde en los laterales con forma de zeta, mismas que se conectaban al contorno superior del área desmangada y cuello, ocupando el mismo tono verde. Los números de cada jugador estaban plasmados en color blanco.

Kise resaltaba entre todos como un foco brillante en la oscuridad, haciendo ironía por su tonalidad de cabello, además sus movimientos dejaban siempre con el corazón en la mano al público. De nuevo parecía tener esa mirada decidida y férrea.

La posición de Alero del rubio le sentaba de maravilla, por si fuera poco el armador del juego, Kasamatsu número 8, daba amplia movilidad al encuentro.

La gente dio un alarido de lo más excitado al ver la jugada previa: como si fuera fantasía Yukio pasó la bola a Kise en un giro sobre su propio eje tras burlarse la defensa del otro equipo, cuando el balón llegó a Ryouta este lo pasó justo por detrás de su oponente a las manos de Sakurai quien estaba justo en la línea de tres puntos. En cuanto la bola tocó las manos del castaño lanzó un perfecto tiro largo, encestando.

Al final Meidai derrotó a sus rivales 121 a 93.

Todos habían estado espectaculares, muchos aplaudían al equipo local, inclusive uno que otro de la porra contraria. Si bien Meidai no había sido un equipo extremadamente fuerte en años anteriores en comparación con Tokyo, Kyoto u Osaka, este año contaba con dos ejemplares novatos, sumándole la fuerza que había adquirido los dos últimos años, de seguro daría de que hablar en el invierno.

-Felicidades por su victoria –dijo Aoi como gesto de amabilidad para Kise y los dos compañeros que venían con él.

-Muchas gracias –respondieron los tres en coro. Kise al parecer estaba demasiado feliz.

-Pareces contento.

-Lo estoy. Extrañaba esta sensación.

-No hay que bajar la guardia, recuerda –le regañó Yukio.

-¡Lo siento! –Saltó Sakurai de pronto.

-¡No te estaba diciendo a ti! –El moreno frunció el ceño. Que le dieran paciencia con ese niño, que si era fuerza lo mataría.

-Es solo que… yo también estaba muy emocionado. Lo siento.

Justo como el día de la práctica un grupo de chicas se acercaron hasta Kise. Una de ellas le entregó una bolsa de papel bastante gorda, el rubio la aceptó sin mayor problema e intercambio unas cuantas palabras con ellas.

-¡Kise! ¡No estás solo! –le gritó Kasamatsu de lo más molesto.

-Déjalo, no pasa nada –dijo Aoi con una sonrisa poco creíble.

-Todo el tiempo es lo mismo con este sujeto –farfulló.

-Sakurai Ryou, por cierto –se presentó el castaño muy amablemente.

-Kimura Aoi. Un placer.

-Ka-kasamatsu Yu-Yukio –dijo el otro un poco trabado… aún le costaba hablar con las chicas.

-Su juego es muy bonito, aunque no se mucho al respecto.

-Nada que no puedas aprender leyendo un poco y viendo los partidos –sacó platica Kasamatsu en lo que su bobo kouhai terminaba de hacerse el simpático. Si era sobre Basket el tema todo estaba bien.

-Sakurai-kun, tus tiros son magníficos. Debes tener mucha fuerza en tus brazos.

-Gracias.

-¡Kise! ¡Termina con eso!

Y a regañadientes de su Senpai, el rubio se despidió de las jóvenes para integrarse al grupo.

-Senpai~ por eso no tienes novia –se quejó el rubio.

-¿Qué dices? Maldito Kise.

En cuestión de nada el moreno ya tenía dándole de golpes al pobre número siete del equipo. Sakurai los miraba con una sonrisa de lastima, tal vez pensando en que así se miraba él cuando Kasamatsu lo golpeaba. Aoi sonrió divertida, parecía que esos dos eran grandes amigos.

-El Senpai no todo el tiempo es así –comentó Kise mientras andaban, ya estaba a solas con Aoi.

-Oye… ¿realmente vas a comerte eso? –Le miró de soslayo mientras comía un bollo de carne que había sacado de la bolsa que le regalaron.

-Sí, tengo hambre ¿gustas?

-Sabes… en latinoamerica la gente acostumbra a hacer brujería mediante la comida. Ya sabes, cosas extrañas para hacerle mal a las personas, también funciona para el amor...

Kise escupió inmediatamente lo que estaba comiendo y la miró con una expresión que claramente decía ¿_estas bromeando_? Después volteó a ver el bollo que tenía en la mano.

-Al menos eso me contaron… no es que sea popular en Japón. Igual no suelo comer cosas regaladas.

-¿Por qué tenías que decir algo tan aterrador? – El comentario había socavado su entusiasmo-. Ahora no podré comerme estas cosas.

-Pero si ya te habías comido uno…

-Tienes que invitarme a comer –la señaló en lo que arrojaba la bolsa a la basura.

-¿Qué? Era una broma.

-Tú no bromeas –dijo entre pucheros.

-No, pero… -se quedó callada, su venganza por prestarle más atención a sus fans que al trabajo se había vuelto en contra de ella. Además la actitud de Kise solo reafirmaba su idea de que era un niño.

-Yo invito, igual quería otra cosa.

-No venimos a comer. Trabajo ¿lo recuerdas?

-¿Te gusta el Okonomiyaki? –Pregunto con una de sus súper deslumbrantes sonrisas.

-Contigo no se puede –dijo resignada.

Y así habían acabado en ese modesto restaurante, ya había pasado cerca de hora y media desde su encuentro y no habían hecho absolutamente nada de lo que se supone que iban a hacer.

-No te he preguntado qué estudias –dijo Kise.

-Educación. ¿Y tú?

-Economía, aunque realmente solo es por hacer algo, mi verdadero objetivo es ser un jugador profesional de baloncesto.

-Ya veo.

-¿Y cómo te sientes en tu primer año? –Siguió cuestionando mientras preparaba su Negi Yaki.

-No es mi primer año.

-¿He? ¿Eres mayor que yo?

-Es mi segundo año.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –Dijo sorprendido.

-Veinte. Dime ¿Cuál es tu fecha de cumpleaños?

-Dieciocho de Junio.

-Es por eso, te has retrasado por la fecha de corte de Abril.

-Ah, no puedo creer que seas mi Senpai.

-¿Intimidado?

-Para nada Kimura-senpai~ -dijo deliberadamente arrastrando la palabra.

-No quiero que me llames Senpai, por favor –Le pidió de manera calmada pero con un aire de seriedad tal que Kise quedó advertido de las consecuencias.

-Entonces: ¿Kimura-san?

-O Aoi… como quieras. Menos Senpai.

-¿Por qué no te gusta? Es muy común.

-Solo no me gusta.

-Eso es extraño…

-Igual que tú. Termina y vámonos –sentenció.

-Kimura-san~ eres muy malvada –dijo casi al borde del llanto. Kise era todo un _drama-Queen_.

Para el anochecer ya casi habían terminado todo el trabajo pendiente. Admiraba lo aplicado que podía llegar a ser Ryouta cuando se lo proponía de verdad. Era abrumadoramente listo, tanto que se veía opacada ante él.

-¿Y por qué estás en Nagoya? ¿No era mejor quedarse en Tokyo? –Fue la pregunta que rompió el incómodo silencio mientras Kise aguardaba con Aoi a que pasara el autobús de esta.

-Es un poco problemático –sonrió desganado.

-No es necesario responder, solo fue una pregunta.

-Hay unos sujetos muy fuertes a los cuales quiero derrotar no importa que –decía muy pensativo-, tres de ellos están en la U de Tokyo… así que si me quedaba ahí no podría competir contra Aominecchi, Kagamicchi y Kurokocchi.

-Ya veo… -musitó ignorando lo ridículo que sonaba el _"cchi"._

-Los más fuertes nos dividimos en las siete universidades imperiales. Aunque Tokyo parece que se quedó con el _dream team._

-¿Estas preocupado?

-Un poco, poro muero de ganas por jugar con ellos de nueva cuenta –soltó soñadoramente.

-Tienes mucho espíritu competitivo.

-El otro motivo fue por mis abuelos… ellos están solos y su salud no ha sido la mejor últimamente. Así que vine aquí para cuidarlos.

Un ligero rubor se apoderó de las mejillas de Aoi, y es que Kise parecía tan animado además de empático ante los problemas de su familia que no podía encontrar más que encantador esa faceta del rubio. Estaba otra vez demostrándole que Kise Ryouta no solo era un vanagloriado basquetbolista, sino una persona muy considerada.

-Creo que ese es tu autobús –dijo el rubio.

-Entonces nos vemos el lunes. Que tengas buen fin de semana Kise-kun.

Sin embargo, cuando intentó tomar dinero de su cartera se dio cuenta de que esta no estaba en su bolso. Revisó sus bolsillos del pantalón, la chaqueta, pero no había nada. El bus pasó de la parada.

-¿Sucede algo malo?

-No encuentro mi cartera –comentó mientras la buscaba con la vista por los alrededores.

-Regresemos por donde veníamos para ver si la encontramos.

Siguieron el camino de regreso a la cafetería donde habían trabajado, pero no había señales de ella, tampoco los encargados del lugar habían visto nada. Inclusive regresaron hasta el restaurante de Okonomiyaki donde fue la última vez que la vio.

-No esta. Alguien debió tomarla.

-Busquemos una estación policiaca, tal vez alguien la regresó.

-Tal vez –dijo con decepción. Maldita sea, recién acababa de recibir su paga.

Y como si fuera una broma de mal gusto, justo en el momento en que iban de vuelta a la parada del autobús un grupo de cuatro tenistas pasó al lado suyo, uno de ellos precisamente jugaba con la cartera de Aoi tirándola al aire y cachándola con la mano.

-Disculpa, eso es mío –Aoi se interpuso entre los chicos, señalando lo que le pertenecía.

-¿A sí? No me parece –contestó el muchacho alto que la llevaba consigo.

-No parece algo que usarías –comentó Kise en sentido de burla. Ya veía que no sería fácil.

-He bonito, no te quieras pasar de listo –le dijo otro de manera amenazadora.

-Eso le pertenece a Kimura-san. Devuélvelo.

-Puedes quedarte con el dinero, solo quiero mis identificaciones –dijo Aoi resignada. No debía, quería, ni podía iniciar una pelea.

-¡Kimura-san! –Renegó Kise, sería una vergüenza dejarse ganar así.

-Te he dicho que esto no es tuyo niña.

Y sin motivo alguno el sujeto empujó a Aoi haciendo que trastabillara, la acción encendió a Kise quien rápidamente saltó en su defensa.

-Será mejor que te disculpes –Le amenazó el rubio manteniendo su agarre del cuello de la camisa del otro.

-Oye… baja esos ánimos –le puso la mano encima.

-No pienso permitirte hacer algo así –Al ver los ojos de Kise podía entender sus intenciones.

-Kise-kun así déjalo –Ella también estaba enojada, pero era mejor dejar morir las cosas antes de que fuera ella misma quien les diera su bien merecida lección.

-Yamamoto, recuerda que no podemos pelear aquí o tendremos problemas en el club–advirtió uno de sus compañeros.

-Ya lo sé –espetó y bruscamente se zafó del agarre del rubio-. Tienes suerte esta vez.

-¿A dónde creen que van? Tienen que devolver lo que no les pertenece.

-¿Qué te parece esto? Juega conmigo frontenis y si me ganas te lo daré.

-¿Frontenis?

-No tienes que hacerlo Kise-kun, ya vámonos –le tomó del brazo para que retrocediera, pero Kise ya había hecho su elección.

Sinceramente no había jugado nunca frontenis, conocía más o menos las reglas pero de ahí a verdaderamente a intentarlo nunca lo había hecho… y aunque ese fuera el caso sabía perfectamente que podría ser capaz de hacerlo.

Por suerte llevaba puesto el pants deportivo del club, lo cual le brindaba más comodidad a sus movimientos. Uno de los cuatro le había prestado una raqueta para que pudiera jugar. La cancha no era la adecuada, pero solamente necesitaban una pared para hacerlo al estilo callejero.

-No estoy conforme con esto. Es noche y la luz no es muy buena. ¿En que estabas pensando? –Le regañaba la castaña.

-¿No es obvio? En recuperar tu cartera –dijo inocentemente mientras calentaba sus brazos dando golpes al aire con la raqueta.

-¿Listo? –Preguntó Yamamoto.

-Cuando quieras.

Los otros cuatro espectadores salieron de la cancha. Como juego callejero establecieron reglas sencillas: golpear la pelota antes de que botase dos veces, el primero en llegar a tres puntos, es decir, el primero en conseguir que el otro perdiera la bola tres veces ganaría.

Como gesto de amabilidad Yamamoto dejó sacar a Kise, quien golpeó con fuerza la pelota para hacerla rebotar en la pared. Esta tocó el suelo una vez y su oponente contratacó con mayor intensidad… Kise ni siquiera vio la bola.

Estaba acostumbrado a un esférico mucho más grande, además la poca luz que caía sobre la cancha reducía su visibilidad en gran medida. El sujeto frente a él comenzó a reír de manera llamativa ante la incapacidad de Kise… pero eso estaba apenas comenzando.

Kise sacó de nueva cuenta, esta vez con mayor potencia, cuando tocó el suelo la pelota botó tan rápido y tan alto que parecía que nadie podría alcanzarla, pero Yamamoto lo hizo. En un rápido salto agitó con furia su raqueta y la bola salió disparada a la pared con el doble de velocidad.

El ángulo de tiro no permitió que la pelota rebotara, simplemente se dirigió al rubio en línea recta. La pelota volvió al frente, pero no porque haya sido devuelta –al menos con intención-, sino que ésta había golpeado a Kise directamente en el rostro.

-¡Kise-kun! –Gritó alarmada Aoi, desde ahí podía ver sangre. Estaba a punto de entrar a la cancha cuando Kise alzó la mano para indicarle que permaneciera fuera.

-Quédate ahí –dijo mientras se tocaba con la palma de la mano parte del ojo y la ceja para limpiarse.

-Oye niño ¿estás bien? –Le preguntó Yamamoto.

-No es nada. Continuemos.

De nuevo eran esos ojos llenos de determinación, esa mirada que había entendido era la definitiva cuando Kise entraba en acción.

Esta vez fue diferente, o tal vez igual…

Nadie creía que pudiera lanzar con tanta fuerza, porque aquella bola tenía la misma velocidad que cuando fue lanzada hacia él… inclusive podrían decir que más. Yamamoto no pudo hacer nada y simplemente recibió el impacto justo en boca.

-Dos a uno, mueve rápido –le dijo Kise en tono frio.

-Maldito –pronuncio furiosamente escupiendo la sangre de su boca.

Era tanto el asombro de todos que nadie decía nada, pensaban tal vez que debían haber dicho cinco y no tres cuando establecieron las reglas, pero es que ninguno imaginaba que un chico como Ryuota pudiera aplastar tan humillantemente a quien se suponía era el mejor de toda la ciudad. Ridículamente imposible.

-¿Cómo es posible que lo haya derrotado? –se preguntaban incrédulos.

-Cumple con tu palabra –Le ordenó el rubio.

-Kise-kun ¿estás bien? –Llegó Aoi corriendo para ver cómo estaba, tomando la cabeza del rubio sin consideración alguna.

-¡Duele, duele! Espera –se quejaba.

-Si te duele no estás bien. No te muevas, déjame ver –Era tan alto que le costaba poder ver la zona afectada.

-Hey niño, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Preguntó Yamamoto mientras los miraba forcejear.

-Kise, Kise Ryouta.

-Recordaré ese nombre –sonrió-. Toma –le lanzó la cartera.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos Yama.

-¡No se quedará así! –Advirtió uno de los cuatro apuntando acusadoramente al rubio.

-Esperaré su revancha.

Los cuatro sujetos salieron tan rápido como les fue posible de cancha. Definitivamente no había sido la noche que esperaban.

-¡Se llevaron el dinero! –Gritó Aoi al ver su cartera sin un yen.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Esos sujetos! –secundó muy molesto-. Después de todo lo que pasamos.

-Por eso te dije que lo dejaras así.

-Al menos tienes tu identificación y esas cosas –Comentó en lo que descansaba sobre una banca.

-Gracias, pero no tenías que hacerlo.

-Detesto la clase de sujetos como ellos –dijo entre pucheros. Pasada la adrenalina ya comenzaba a dolerle el ojo.

-No te dejes llevar, tonto Kise.

-Un poco –sonrió alegre.

-No creo deje marcas –removió unos cuantos cabellos de la frente de Ryouta, mismos que también se habían teñido del vital líquido.

-Espero y no.

-Tus ojos… -musitó.

-¿Qué tienen? –Preguntó preocupado, ¿se había lastimado de verdad? Porque no sentía tanta incomodidad.

-Son bonitos.

-Um, gracias –dijo un poco cohibido… no era la primera vez que escuchaba algo como eso, solo que parecía tener un trasfondo diferente del usual.

-Vamos, ya es tarde… además tienes que prestarme dinero.

-Cierto. Andando.

* * *

Sonsacando gente. El nacimiento del _National Seven Tournamet._

Como les había mencionado la vez pasada, estaba completamente traumada con KnB, en mi Facebook no había otra cosa que no fueran publicaciones de este anime. Rasen (Ficker y amiga mía desde hace 5 años) había notado esta ligera obsesión, comentándome que también le gustaba el anime (aunque a niveles "normales"). Mi reacción fue obviamente tipo: RASEN TIENES QUE HACER UN FIC DE KUROKO NO BASKET! JHFJGFJHG (su personaje favorito es Ahomine…Sex Machine… aaah bueno, a lo que iba). El punto es que Rasen no quería hacer el fic por que ya tenía otros en marcha, pero como buena amiga le insistí y le insistí y le insistí (solo un día) y me prometió pensarlo (esa noche). Resultado final: al día siguiente ya tenía escritos 4363 capítulos de un fic de KnB protagonizado por Ahomine, Bakagami y Kurokotroll (como les llamo yo de cariño :3)

Casualmente, mi querida Rasen situó su fic en la "misma línea temporal", o sea, la universidad. Dejando a estos tres dentro de la U de Tokyo. Entre bromas le dije a Rasen que sería bueno hacer un "crossover" de ambos fics (porque nunca habíamos trabajado juntas). Así que de esa misma idea nació el _Natioal Seven Tournamet _ como pretexto para unir ambos fics al final.

En este mismo se reúnen muchos personajes de la serie procedentes de las viejas preparatorias. Por su puesto que tendremos a toda la generación de los milagros. Poco a poco se irán desvelando los miembros de cada escuela. Pero al menos ya saben quiénes estarán con la U de Nagoya. Y como ya ha dicho Kise, el _Dream Team_ de Tokyo: Kagami, Aomine y Kuroko.

La historia hermana (o side story si quieren verla de esta manera) ésta titulada "Addicted to you", protagonizada por Ahomine y todo Seirin xD. Es una comedia romántica muy divertida. Pueden leerla cuando gusten.

Y así… traume de por vida a Rasen con KnB, ahora solo vive para este fandom (yo jamás los dejaré mis amores One Piece y KHR, no se preocupen).

Besos a todos :***

PD: escribo más aquí que en el fic mismo jajaja :$


	3. Ese tipo de personas

¡Hola a todos!

Me han pasado un montón de cosas esta semana, afortunadamente la mayoría han sido buenas. Así que vengo muy contenta a compartirles este tercer capítulo, que espero sea de su agrado.

Agradezco de corazón a todos los que se toman la molestia de pasar a leer : )

En general les mandó un beso enorme enorme :***

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, todo es obra de Fujimaki-san.**

* * *

Detrás del balón

Ese tipo de persona

Antes de pedir cualquier explicación al respecto ya tenía el puño de Kasamatsu en la cabeza, todos en la práctica comenzaron a reír aunque estaban extrañados por la herida que mostraba el impecable rostro del rubio, misma que era cubierta con una cinta en forma de reloj de arena.

-Entonces te enfrentaste a ese sujeto. Admite que fue por interés propio.

Ese era el capitán del equipo, estudiante de leyes de cuarto año: Sugita Natsu, era el chico más alto del equipo, casi rozando los dos metros además de corpulento. Su posición de juego era centro. Muy enérgico y bromista. Poseía una cabellera corta de color marrón oscuro, al igual que sus ojos.

-Claro que no –negó agitando la mano.

-Pero no deberías usar tus habilidades indiscriminadamente –volvió a golpearlo Kasamatsu-. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si sucedía algo peor?

-Pero no podía quedarme sin hacer nada…

-Admiro tu valentía Kise-kun –dijo Sakurai.

-Es solo porque fue deporte, si hubieran peleado le hubieran dado una paliza –comentó un quinto.

Egami Haru era un chico particularmente fastidioso, de tercer año en la escuela de ingeniería, jugaba de pivot la mayor parte del tiempo, eso cuando Kise no ocupaba la posición. Tenía envidia de la popularidad creciente del novato, aun así no le caía mal ni se llevaban pésimo tampoco… simplemente lo toleraba. Media 1.85 mts. De aspecto rebelde, más por sus alborotados cabellos puntiagudos de color azabache.

-Tal vez –dijo un sonriente Kise, iba a tomarlo como lo que era… una broma.

-Kise ¿puedes copiar movimientos de pelea? Es decir, si alguien pelea contigo… -habló Sugita.

-Pues –se llevó la mano a la barbilla-. Nunca lo he intentado. La verdad es que nunca me he peleado a golpes con nadie-. Misteriosamente un aura súper brillante parecía haber salido de las espaldas de Kise.

-¡Entonces yo te estrenaré Ryouta! –Gritó Haru lanzándole un puñetazo al cuerpo.

-Dejen de jugar y vengan acá –Les llamó el entrenador.

-Nos estábamos divirtiendo –La decepción reinó en Haru, quien casi logra su cometido de sacarle el aire al rubio.

-Senpai~ ¿Por qué todos quieren golpearme? –Lloró Kise cual niño pequeño.

-No sé ¿Por qué será? –dijo sarcásticamente Kasamatsu rodando los ojos.

-¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?!

-Como saben tenemos tres partidos antes de entrar al torneo regional de Chubu. Hemos ganado un juego y espero sean igual de eficientes para el próximo que será el día de mañana.

-¡Ganaremos! –Vociferó Natsu.

Motivados ante las deseos de ganar el entrenamiento fue llevado exitosamente. Isshin, su entrenador, era alguien sumamente exigente pero para nada inflexible, aunque constantemente los llevaba a sus límites para obtener mejores resultados.

-Esto… Kise-kun –tímidamente Sakurai llamó a Kise quien recogía sus cosas para marcharse.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Pues, veras… lo siento –dijo primero que nada. Kise sonrió paciente… menos mal que Yukio no andaba cerca-. Yo quería saber si podías… lo siento.

-¿Qué? –volvió a repetir. Sakurai era alguien muy extraño.

-Ayudarme con mi tarea de algebra –soltó de golpe e inmediatamente se disculpó agachando su cuerpo constantemente.

-Con que era eso… claro ¿ahora mismo?

-Si no es mucha molestia –dijo con pena.

-¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa? Es muy grande y no habrá problemas con mis abuelos.

-¿De verdad puedo?

-Claro.

-Sí, está bien. Lamento las molestias.

-¿Qué traman ustedes? –Preguntó Kasamatsu al verlos.

-Estudiaremos juntos en mi casa –respondió Kise.

-Hablando de eso Kise –dijo seriamente el moreno-. Necesito que me ayudes con inglés.

-Oh Senpai, ¿en verdad está pidiendo mi ayuda? –No podía ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro por el hecho.

-¡No me hagas repetirlo de nuevo!

-Sakurai ¿es mucha tu tarea? –Preguntó Kise, el castaño comenzó a ponerse azul de los nervios.

-Pues… a… más o menos. Lo siento, en verdad lo siento.

-No te preocupes Sakurai, tú se lo pediste primero.

-Pero Kasamatsu Senpai….

-Dije que está bien –Le miró con esa cara de terror que bien sabía poner y había perfeccionado en Kaijou.

Curiosamente mientras atravesaban el campus para dirigirse al metro Kise se encontró con su compañera de clase Aoi. La saludó efusivamente desde la distancia… tal vez fue el único que se preguntó qué hacía ahí a esas horas.

-Kise-kun, Sakurai-kun, Kasamatsu-kun –dijo a modo de saludo la ojiverde.

-Kimura-san, que sorpresa verte tan tarde.

-Oh, bueno, venía por unos libros que olvidé tomar esta tarde. ¿Acaban de terminar?

-Así es –respondió Sakurai.

-Kimura-san ¿estás libre esta noche? –Preguntó Kise, tan jovial como solo él podía.

-¿Por qué? –De nuevo frunció el ceño antes las confusas palabras del rubio.

-No pongas esa cara –comentó con desaire, aunque fuera para eso no había necesidad de poner esa cara como si fuera lo peor del mundo-. Veras, Kasamatsu Senpai necesita un tutor de inglés, y ya que eres tan buena como yo estaba pensando en…

-Oye Kise si no quieres hacerlo tú puedo hacerlo solo, no involucres a gente de esa manera –menos si se trataba de una mujer.

-Si puedo tomar el metro de las once y treinta está bien –respondió Aoi.

-No tienes que –insistió Kasamatsu más por pena que otra cosa.

-No es molestia –Le era imposible decirle no a Kise en esos momentos, no cuando había actuado tan valientemente por ella.

-¡Entonces vamos a casa! –Gritó de lo más entusiasmado.

-¿A tu casa? –Había tomado por sorpresa a Kimura.

-Si… ¿no dije eso antes?

-Me temo que no.

-¿No puedes?

-Sí, solo que olvidaste mencionarlo –sonrió forzosamente… pensaba que estudiarían en la escuela. Pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

- Kise idiota –Kasamatsu golpeó a Kise por enésima vez en el día.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Es mi culpa –siguió Sakurai.

Era un grupo extraño…

La casa de la familia de Kise era muy grande, a pesar de ser más o menos céntrica tenía un gran terreno, posiblemente debido a que la casa era muy antigua, antes de que Nagoya fuera tan urbanizada.

Su aspecto era meramente tradicional, muy al estilo de un dojo japonés. Estaba resguardada por grandes paredes blancas que formaban el perímetro del extenso patio de esta misma, uno muy cuidado por lo que podían ver. La casa contaba con dos pisos, techo con tejas color índigo.

Poseía un corredor largo que daba justo a la entrada. El interior tenía colores neutros y no muchas decoraciones salvo algunos cuadros y floreros elegantes. Aunque por fuera luciera tan antiguamente japonesa, el interior era un poco más moderno.

-Kise, tu casa es enorme –comentó Kasamatsu.

-Es la casa de mis abuelos. Pero si, es enorme.

-Ryou-chan ¿eres tú?

Deslizando un _shōji _una señora de edad mayor se acercó hasta los muchachos, tenía sus cabellos blancos fielmente atados en un moño alto y en su rostro se apreciaban los signos de la edad.

-Así es abuela. Traigo conmigo a unos amigos –respetuosamente Kise le ofreció una reverencia, el resto del grupo hizo lo mismo.

-Mucho gusto –la vieja inclinó la cabeza y sonrió para todos.

-¿El abuelo está dormido ya?

-Sí, hoy estuvo cansado –comentó pasivamente.

Kise no pudo evitar poner una cara de preocupación. Aoi y Kasamatsu se encogieron de hombros, pues ambos sabían del estado de salud de los dos ancianos.

-Siéntanse como en casa –tomó de nueva cuenta la palabra la anciana para romper el incómodo momento.

-Muchas gracias –dijeron en coro. Después de eso la anciana desapareció.

-¿Quieren algo de tomar? –Preguntó Kise.

-Agua, por favor –dijo Aoi. Yukio y Ryou pidieron lo mismo.

La sala de estar era muy cómoda, pero poco tiempo estuvieron ahí dado que subieron a la segunda planta donde estaba localizada la habitación del rubio.

El espacio era cómodamente grande. Había una cama con base de madera justo al lado de un gran ventanal. Una mesa de estudio a juego con una bonita silla y lámpara. Había un mueble enorme atiborrado de libros de todo tipo. En el centro una mesa cuadrada de medianas dimensiones y en cada lado unos suaves cojines de color azul cielo. Todo en perfecto orden y en su respectivo lugar, además de esa habitación olía demasiado dulce… que ninguno estaba equivocado eran los litros de colonia que Kise usaba diariamente.

-Apesta a ti –espetó Kasamatsu sin miramientos.

-Tan malo como siempre Senpai –lloriqueó como de costumbre.

-¿Serán acaso las feromonas de Kise-kun? –comentó Sakurai de lo más impresionado. Él no era feo, pero sabía perfectamente que Kise estaba en otra liga.

-No seas imbécil Sakurai –gruñó Yukio.

-Abramos la ventana para que entre aire fresco –dijo Aoi quien ya estaba haciendo lo dicho.

-¡¿Tú también?!

-Ya cállate, que no venimos a eso –rápidamente Kasamatsu le dio un piquete en el costado a su querido vasallo-. Cuento contigo Kimura-san.

Antes de que sucediera otra cosa los cuatro se dispusieron a trabajar en lo que les competía. Ryou estaba más que encantado con las explicaciones tan eficientes de Kise, que a pesar de que no estudiaban lo mismo podía entender perfectamente esos temas que a él ni por nada en el mundo le entraban en la cabeza… hasta ahora.

Kasamatsu tampoco podía quejarse de la chica que tenía por tutora, Aoi era muy paciente con él y no tenía mayor problema en explicarle en repetidas ocasiones si algo no había quedado claro. Su forma tan tranquila de hablar y el tono de su voz la hacían perfectas para la enseñanza.

Sakurai ponía mucho empeño en sus ejercicios, quien después de una hora y media ya iba por la mitad gracias a Kise. Yukio intentaba mantener una conversación en el idioma extranjero con Aoi, Kise no podía evitar reírse tímidamente ante los intentos del moreno.

-_So, why she choose that position?_ –Esperó unos segundos la respuesta, pero nada salía de la boca de su alumno-. Come on, you can do it so much better.

-_Because she_… -_estúpido ingles_ pensaba Kasamatsu.

-_Cuz she didn't know what to do_ –contestó Kise por él.

_-Don't say "Cuz", is wrong. _

-Pero se oye mucho mejor –Kise ya había entrado en su faceta de berrinchudo.

-Solo provocas que se confunda.

-Yo quería ayudar –Ahora estaba en la de pucheros.

-¡Kise! –Alzó la voz, molesta.

El mencionado comenzó a reír cada vez más fuerte por la reacción de su compañera. Y pese a estarse burlando de ella encontraba muy relajante su risa, por no decir bonita. Y hubiera estado así de no ser por que Kasamatsu le arrojó un cojín para que se callara de una vez por todas.

-Iré por algo de comer –dijo después de recuperar el aliento ante su ataque repentino de risa.

-Necesito ir al baño –se paró Aoi de su lugar.

-Sígueme.

Cuando Aoi salió del baño Kise seguía en la cocina decidiendo que cosa era mejor llevar para todos. Ciertamente era abril todavía pero el frio se mantenía por las noches.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Solo estoy poniendo todo en esta bandeja, no hay problema –al final había optado por galletas y te.

-¿Cómo sigue tu herida? –El fleco rubio le impedía poder ver con claridad su ceja.

-Está bien, ya no duele ni nada.

-Si duele puedes usar la crema que te hado en la mañana –articuló un poco incomoda.

-Claro, _Thank You_ –el acento de Kise era tan bonito que le sacó un fugaz sonrojo contra toda predicción suya.

-El trabajo ha quedado bien –cambio de tema.

-Hacemos buen equipo, deberíamos trabajar juntos la próxima vez.

-Por supuesto, siempre y cuanto te mantengas centrado.

-¿Es un reproche?

-Algo por el estilo. En fin, iré arriba con Kasamtsu-kun ya que me iré pronto –indicó la planta de arriba con la mano.

-Por cierto, Kimura-san, ¿hay algo que no te guste de mí?

-¿He? –Parpadeó de lo más incrédula-. ¿Por qué?

-Como decirlo… -hizo una mueca- siempre que insinúo algo referente a una cita, cuando en realidad no estoy suponiendo nada –aclaró- haces un gesto con la mirada como si te molestara.

-Es porque no me gustan los chicos –dijo con naturalidad.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la cocina de varios segundos, la piel de Kise pasó de ser clara a tornarse de un carmín muy llamativo de solo pensar que la chica frente a él tenía ese tipo de gustos. Demonios que nadie confesaba eso de buenas a primeras.

-¡No me refiero a que soy de ese tipo! –Gritó ofuscadamente Aoi.

-¿No? –apenas gesticuló Kise de la impresión.

-Claro que me gustan los chicos –corrigió apresuradamente-. Es solo que no quiero salir con nadie y me molesta que me lo pidan.

-Con que era eso –suspiró aliviado.

-No tengo tiempo para esas cosas –habló un poco más normal después de obtener compostura ante sus imprudentes palabras.

-Es que nadie me había puesto esa cara antes, así que estaba un poco sorprendido.

-Te diré un par de cosas, tómalas como mejor te parezcan. Ciertamente eres alguien interesante, por no decir inteligente y bien parecido. Pero es por eso mismo que no encuentro interés alguno en ti… tú mismo acabas de afirmar que siempre obtienes lo que quieres con las chicas solo por tener esa cara bonita. Pero conmigo no funciona así. Me caes bien, pero solo es eso.

Kise Ryouta quedó como paleta helada mientras escuchaba las palabras de su compañera. Era cierto que no estaba pretendiéndola porque él tampoco tenía tiempo para dedicarlo a una relación amorosa, sin embargo, era el orgullo en donde aquellas palabras habían calado.

La preparatoria le había dado muchas lecciones en su vida, incluso le había hecho entenderse a sí mismo mucho mejor, había perdido en más de una forma pero siempre se levantaba de la derrota, la superaba y avanzaba con la frente en alto. Tal vez en lo que nunca perdió fue en el ámbito sentimental… y es que como siempre había afirmado nunca había sido rechazado por una chica, inclusive aunque algunas se hubieran hecho las difíciles al principio.

¿Número de relaciones antes de entrar a la universidad?… Bueno, no podía contarlas con ambas manos, y no se sentía culpable por ello ya que no había encontrado alguien por la cual valiera la pena esforzarse. Si, está en eso le gustaba pelear. Porque toda su vida había obtenido las cosas a lo fácil, y aunque a veces no le molestara que fuera así, las cosas con las que más se empeñaba y le tomaba cariño eran aquellas que le hacían sudar sangre para obtenerlas… como el basquetbol.

-Iré con los chicos ¿te ayudo? –dijo Aoi ante la nula respuesta de Kise después de su comentario. Al diablo si había sido ruda o no, eso era lo que pensaba y nada lo iba a cambiar.

-Yo lo llevo.

-Te espero arriba… -fue lo último que dijo antes de ir de nueva cuenta a la habitación de Ryouta.

-Cielos, ¿Qué le pasa a esa chica? –Sonrió para sí mismo.

-Parece interesante ¿no es cierto? –Se escuchó a una voz senil de entre la oscuridad.

-Abuelo –musitó-. ¿Estabas escuchando?

-Solo un poco.

-Es de mala educación espiar a las personas sabes…

-No espiaba, solo vine por un vaso con agua y vi que estaban ocupados en lo suyo –se excusó.

-Mentira~ …

En el segundo piso Kasamatsu y Sakurai parecían ya haber arrojado la toalla.

-Si le ponen un poco de ganas así como el baloncesto apuesto que les irá bien –fue el vano intento de ánimo por parte de Aoi.

-En realidad solo pienso que mañana tenemos juego.

-Y examen –agregó la castaña. El moreno arrugó la frente.

-Sakurai ¿eres bueno en inglés?

-Un poco…

-¿Y si cambiamos de examen? –Yukio estaba derrotado sobre la mesa de centro.

-No puedes hacer eso –dijo Aoi como un susurro.

-Traje algo de comer –anunció Kise mientras pasaba.

-¡Lo siento! –Gritó y respingó Sakurai al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué te estas disculpando? –dijeron los tres al unísono.

Una hora más tarde llegó el momento en que Aoi debía irse para que pudiera tomar el último metro de vuelta a casa. Los tres chicos bajaron para acompañarla hasta la estación, que no distaba mucho de ahí. Como las temperaturas eran bajas y Kimura no llevaba el abrigo adecuado Yukio le pidió a Kise le prestara uno suyo, a regañadientes Aoi tuvo que aceptarlo.

-Esperen –advirtió la voz del abuelo de Kise. Los cuatro estaban sobre el _Genkan _poniéndose los zapatos.

-¿Qué pasa abuelo?

-Nada en particular –se rascó la mejilla con el dedo índice. Todos lo miraron extrañados.

-¿Necesita algo? –Amablemente preguntó Kasamatsu.

-Si… ¿tú y ese jovencito podrían ayudarme? –señaló a Sakurai.

-¿Yo?

-Sí. Mientras Ryou-chan puede acompañar a la señorita.

El ambiente se tornó pesado súbitamente, tal vez por la sonrisa malvada que el anciano tenía el rostro… como si tramara algo. Kise negó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía al viejo, lo conocía tan bien como a su padre o su hermana mayor. Esa cizaña era hereditaria ¿por qué él no la había obtenido?

Tan solo eran cinco cuadras de la casa hasta la estación, pero parecían dos mil con tan solo el chillido de los grillos nocturnos. Kise tal vez se había ofendido por lo que había dicho… pero no podía hacer nada, era lo que pensaba.

Refugió su boca dentro de la sudadera de Kise, que olía exactamente igual que su cuarto, lo más propio tal vez era decir que olía a él… pero no era como si lo hubiera olido antes para comparar.

Como era de esperarse había escasas tres personas aguardando la llegada del metro, Aoi tomó asiento en una banca y Kise la imitó a un lado suyo.

-Haré que cambies de opinión –habló Kise con la mirada al frente.

-¿Sobre qué? –tampoco volteó a verlo.

-Sobre mí.

-Tengo opinión más o menos buena de ti –sonrió- ¿quieres que cambie a una mala?

-Prácticamente me dijiste que soy un chico fácil.

-En realidad dije que tus chicas eran fáciles y no me confundieras con una.

-Aun no me conoces –afirmó.

-Para nada…

El tren arribó a la estación puntual como siempre y Aoi se marchó a casa junto a una rara promesa.


	4. Emociones genuinas

Hola a todos!

Nunca puedo actualizar temprano (horario de México), por algún motivo siempre es hasta la tarde-noche que se me facilita…. Me consuela que al menos lo hago.

¿Ya vieron la nueva OVA? Es hermosa en toda la extensión de la palabra, Minechin se ve tan tierno y hermoso. Pero creo que Akashi fue el que se ganó mi corazón esta vez. Hubo muy poco de Kise, pero ni modos, ya había tenido el protagonismo de la pasada. Si no la han visto deberían ir a verla ¡YA!

Sin más que reportar me despido. Muchas gracias por sus lecturas :3

Les mando un beso gigante!

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, toda su majestuosa obra es propiedad de Fujimaki-san.**

* * *

Detrás del balón

Emociones genuinas

Aun si estaba sentado en la banca no significaba que su equipo tenía las de perder, al contario, aquellos cinco chicos demostraban con firmeza porque estaban dentro del club de baloncesto. El marcador iba más o menos parejo, con una diferencia de doce puntos a favor de la U de Nagoya.

Egami hacía alarde de su excelente movilidad aprovechando que su molesto rival –Kise- estaba en la banca junto a Sakurai, perfectamente podía clavarla desde adentro o tirar desde afuera con un alto porcentaje de anotaciones; pero sin duda alguna su mayor especialidad eran las fintas.

Le encantaba hacer ese tipo de cosas, especialmente soltarles un "Buh" en la cara a sus oponentes antes de pasarlos de lado y tirar, y es que la forma en que movía el balón de un lado a otro sumado al juego de sus caderas descolocaba cualquiera que estuviera marcándolo. Irremediablemente la mayoría terminaba en el piso a consecuencia del movimiento.

-Quiero jugar, pero ver a nuestros senpai tampoco es tan malo –comentó a Kise.

-Casi está por terminar el segundo cuarto, después de eso iremos nosotros -era Sakurai igual de emocionado.

-¡Vamos, Kasamatsu Senpai! –Gritó eufóricamente el rubio. El nombrado frunció el entrecejo.

-Ve calentando Kise –le advirtió señalándolo con el dedo índice.

El partido siguió su curso normal y antes del descanso de la mitad estaban con una diferencia de siete puntos todavía a su favor. Los cinco nuevos jugadores recibieron las indicaciones del entrenador y comenzaron el juego.

-Nunca voy a acostumbrarme a esto –comentó con cierto animo el capitán del equipo al escuchar el vitoreo ardiente de docenas de chicas.

-Créeme que lo harás –dijo a las carreras el moreno.

Con impulso y sin sentir lastima pateó a Kise en la cadera, comenzando a sí la típica disputa entre ellos, una a la cual Haru se le había sumado también.

Al final las habilidades de Kise fueron determinantes para la victoria, daba todo de sí en la cancha aunque eso no significaba que todos tenían la capacidad para sacar a flote su verdadero potencial, quedaba más que claro para todos aquellos que si habían tenido la oportunidad de verlo jugar al máximo nivel.

La U de Nagoya era un verdadero equipo aun con sus pequeñas diferencias, era una familia muy cercana como Kaijou… claro que ese equipo tenía un especial espacio dentro del corazón de Kise. Así como tal ves Too lo tenía en Sakurai.

El torneo de verano cada vez estaba más cerca. Y mientras llegaba debían aplicarse de igual manera en sus labores escolares.

-¡¿Qué te pasó?! -La sorpresa de Kise al verla no era para menos.

-Ah, esto –Kimura alzó lo que pudo el brazo derecho-. Un accidente en el trabajo.

-No parece un accidente –señaló la férula que cubría todo su brazo.

-Lo fue. Y no hagas tanto alboroto porque no quiero que clase entera comience a preguntar también que ha pasado.

-Entiendo.

-Olvidé traer el suéter que me prestaste. Mañana te lo devuelvo –comentó mientras intentaba sentarse. Era un fastidio estar lastimada.

-No importa, tengo muchos. Además no es temporada.

-¿Ganaron? –Preguntó por cortesía, además Kise la miraba con obvias intensiones de no dejar morir la conversación.

-Claro. Quedó 95 -79, aunque solo jugué medio tiempo –dijo feliz de la vida.

-Que modesto –dijo con sarcasmo.

-No lo dije por eso –el Kise pucheros salió a flote.

-Lo que tú digas –rodó los ojos-. ¿Kasamatsu-kun y Sakurai-kun también jugaron?

-Así es.

-Qué bien.

-Deberías venir a ver el próximo juego, será en el gimnasio principal.

-Lo pensaré.

-Me sorprende que no dijeras "no" –tomó asiento al ver entrar a la maestra.

-¿Estarías satisfecho con algo como eso? –Le sonrió con desfachatez.

Y a pesar de que la curvatura ascendente reinaba en su rostro, sus ojos parecían decir todo lo contrario. No había caído en cuenta que la mayoría del tiempo Aoi tenía esa mirada cansada. Sin embargo, indagar en ello sabía no le era permitido de momento.

-¿Dices que me estás dando por el lado? –Respondió ligeramente ofendido.

-Eres insistente –sonrió a un más-. Interpreta eso.

-Mala…

El día del tercer juego llegó, como era de esperarse Meidai salió victorioso con un marcador de 93 a 84. A pesar de que Aoi había dicho que lo pensaría no había asistido al encuentro, en el fondo Kise sabía que así iba a ser, al menos si no iba por él podía hacerlo por el nombre de la escuela… que de hecho ese era el punto, apoyar al equipo.

-Fue un partido cansado –dijo entre suspiros el rubio, rápidamente alguien más le ofreció un poco de agua.

-Al final todo salió bien –Natsu parecía muy contento por el resultado, eso o la sonrisa de bobo en su rostro era por otra cosa.

-¿Sucede algo Kise? –Le preguntó Kasamatsu, parecía estar buscando algo a su alrededor.

-No, nada –contestó de inmediato, aun así no dejaba de curiosear su entorno.

-Kimura-san no ha venido, si es lo que buscas.

-¿Cómo sabes? –volvió la vista a su Senpai.

-Pues… supongo, me mandó un mensaje poco antes de comenzar el partido deseándome buena suerte.

-Oh, a mí también –dijo Sakurai.

-¡¿Qué?! –El As del equipo puso el grito en el cielo- ¿cómo es que les mandó mensajes a ustedes y a mí no? –Por las dudas revisó su celular… no tenía ningún mensaje.

-Ni idea, de todos modos ¿no recibes muchos de tus admiradoras? No seas vanidoso.

-¿Desde cuándo son tan amigos? –Replicó para los dos.

-¿Estas celoso por que no te mandaron nada a ti? –La sonrisa de satisfacción de Kasamatsu delataba sus viles intenciones.

-¡Claro que no!

-Voy a contestarle que ganamos –inocentemente Sakurai hizo público su pensamiento.

-Corta nuestra amistad ahora mismo Sakurai – Kise le extendió sus manos con ambos dedos índice señalándose entre sí.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó espantado.

-No seas pesado Kise –Yukio le golpeó la cabeza con la palma para ver si eso hacía que sus raros pensamientos de acomodaran.

Para colmo era viernes, así que no podía objetarle algo a la castaña. Llamarle por algo tan trivial sería embarazoso, así que dejó pasar el pequeñísimo detalle de la falta de tacto de su compañera de clase.

…

El clima de esa mañana era soleado, el viento soplaba amenamente sin llegar a ser molesto, la primavera traía consigo temperaturas muy agradables, perfectas para hacer ese sábado un maravilloso día.

Tras bajarse del vagón del metro ambos se miraron por unos momentos, un poco incrédulos ante la coincidencia de encontrarse en su día libre. Aoi inclinó la cabeza como un saludo, Kise alzó la mano y sonrió… ¿destino?

-Kimura-san.

-Buen día Kise-kun –solamente dijo eso y siguió su camino.

-Es raro encontrarnos ¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó después de ver la pequeña bolsa que llevaba cargando.

-A llevar esto –señaló lo que Kise estaba viendo.

-¿Te ayudo?

-No pesa, gracias.

-Um, bueno.

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta salir de la estación, Aoi pensó que sería hasta ese punto donde ambos coincidieran pero al parecer tenían una ruta parecida.

-¿Estas siguiéndome? –Los ojos verdes de Aoi lo miraron de reojo.

-No digas eso… -Lo que le faltaba, que lo tacharan de acosador.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Trabajo.

-¿No vas muy casual para ir al trabajo? –dijo después de examinar la vestimenta del rubio: bermudas color blanco, camisa roja, zapatos deportivos, cabello despeinado…

-En realidad no importa cómo vaya vestido –caviló, ¿acaso no sabía qué clase de trabajo tenía? Imposible, pero considerando que era ella no lo veía tan errado.

Se detuvieron en un semáforo, ya llevaban al menos tres cuadras caminando juntos.

-Sakurai-kun me dijo que ganaron. Felicidades.

-Ah sí, gracias –contestó como sin nada, eso hasta que recordó lo de los mensajes-. Por cierto ¿Por qué yo fui el único que no recibió un mensaje?

-¿Es un tono de reclamo lo que escuchó? –Dijo de lo más divertida.

-Si –ni siquiera se atrevió a negarlo, no pudo más que sorprender a Kimura.

-Para que lo sepas… si te mandé un mensaje –reanudó el paso-, o al menos pensé que hice.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Escribí mal tu número, pero no me di cuenta hasta mucho después –dobló en la esquina y Kise también hizo lo mismo.

-¿Por qué no lo mandaste otra ves?

-Ya había pasado el partido… no tenía sentido.

-Pudiste escribir otra cosa –seguía reclamando insistentemente.

-Si, tal vez pude pero preferí no hacerlo.

-Eres tan malvada –dijo totalmente resignado. Él podría ser terco, pero Aoi era fría como el hielo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima. ¿Seguro no me estas siguiendo?

-Que no, voy al trabajo…

-_Este día probablemente será aburrido._

Pero no podía estar más equivocada, sobre todo cuando ambos entraron al mismo edificio; eso sí era una completa sorpresa para ambos. A penas caía en cuenta que el trabajo de Kise era ese. Tal vez el más consternado de los dos era el rubio ¿Qué hacia ella en un lugar como ese? ¿Y por qué antes no la había visto ahí?

-Aoi-chan, buen día –saludó la recepcionista, una mujer de tal ves un par de años mayor que ellos.

-Onodera-san –respondió la castaña. La chica le entregó un gafete y una tarjeta.

-Buen día a ti también Kise-kun –dijo a un más animada… el efecto cautivador del rubio de siempre.

-Hola –Al igual que Aoi le entregó una tarjeta.

-¿En el lugar usual, verdad? –Preguntó Aoi.

-Así es.

-Nos vemos más tarde.

Presionó el botón para el elevador, había otro al lado, pero Kise decidió abordar el mismo. Aoi presiono el número cuatro.

-¿Qué piso? –Le preguntó.

-También voy al cuarto.

-Así que eres modelo…

-Sí –Kise metió las manos a sus bolsillos-. ¿Tú también?

-¿Te lo parezco? –contratacó con sorna.

-Eres bonita, solo te falta estatura.

-Otra manera para decir que no. Astuto –salió inmediatamente que las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

-¿No cedes ni un poco verdad?

-Quien sabe…

Al momento de colocar la tarjeta de pase sobre el escáner la mano de ambos chocaron, ¿de verdad los dos iban al mismo lugar? ¿Qué clase de broma era esa?

-¿Trabajas aquí? –Por las dudas preguntó Kise.

-No, yo no –suspiró pesadamente.

La habitación era muy grande y espaciosa a pesar de que había un montón de cosas por todos lados: escenografía, grandes percheros llenos de ropa, lámparas, soportes, fondos, props, utilería y cuanta cosa más.

-¡A-chan!

Una rubia alta y muy hermosa salió de la nada para abrazar a Kimura, la cara de fastidio de Aoi era muy evidente ante la efusividad de la recién llegada. Kise inmediatamente reconoció a esa persona, se trataba de la famosa modelo con la cual iba tener una sesión fotográfica en conjunto esa tarde.

-Tengo el brazo lastimado por si no te acuerdas –se quejó Aoi.

-Lo siento. Tú debes ser Kise Ryouta ¿verdad? –Se refirió a un muy confundido Kise.

-Mucho gusto Izumi-san.

-Venían juntos ¿cierto? ¿Lo conoces? –Le preguntó a la castaña.

-Compartimos una clase en la universidad.

-A caso… ¿son hermanas? –No pudo evitar preguntar ante el indiscutible parecido entre ambas.

-Es mi mamá –contesto automáticamente Aoi… ¡Que ni le cruzara la mente filtrear con ella!

-¡Pero es tan joven!

-Oh bueno, es que fui un poco rebelde de joven… ya sabes –sonrió súper coquetamente, Kise no pudo evitar sonrojarse por eso.

-¡Hey! –Aoi le golpeó su estúpidamente duro abdomen para sacarlo del estupor momentáneo.

-Esto es un poco, ah, ¿cómo decirlo? –Se pasó la mano por el cabello, estaba nervioso.

-Eres tan adorable –Izumi apretó una de las mejillas de Kise tal cual si se tratara de un bebe-. Será divertido trabajar juntos.

-Mamá, deja de portarte así.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ahora dame mi almuerzo que muero de hambre… estuve trabajando desde muy temprano.

-Lo que me pediste –le extendió la bolsa.

-Mientras Ry-chan se prepara estaré comiendo por allá.

-Provecho –dijo Kise. Izumi se esfumó más rápido que un rayo.

-Usualmente no es así –se disculpó Aoi en nombre de su madre.

-El mundo es pequeño…

-Lamentablemente. Bueno yo iré a perderme por ahí mientras ustedes hacen lo suyo.

-¿Vas a quedarte a la sesión?

-Sí, esperaré a que mamá salga.

-No es otra cosa más que asuntos profesionales.

-Lo entiendo, la he visto hacerlo con muchos otros chicos. No es nada nuevo para mí.

-Pero cuando tu mamá y tu amigo…

-No es como si fueras a besarla. Así que cállate y a lo tuyo –dijo como sin nada-. Además no somos amigos.

-No seas tan dura ¿quieres?

-Lo pensaré.

-Otra manera de decir que no –Uso sus mismas palabras en su contra.

No iba negarlo, no existía razón para hacerlo después de todo no ganaría nada con hacerse de la vista gorda: Kise era un chico abrumadoramente apuesto. Y no es que no lo hubiera notado antes, aunque la manera en que lucía cuando jugaba basquetbol era diferente a la de ese momento, esa faceta de galán de película suya tampoco le quedaba para nada mal.

Sabía que tenía experiencia por la forma tan natural que posaba para la cámara, como si ésta en realidad no estuviera ahí, él actuaba tan fresco y desinhibido. Todo mundo estaba encantado con el rubio de ojos dorados, que aunque fuera nuevo en la empresa ya era todo un veterano en el negocio.

-Se ve tan linda –Comentó Izumi. Aoi se había quedado dormida en la silla sobre la cual estaba sentada.

-Lucía cansada últimamente –comentó Kise al verla dormir como bebe.

-Es por mi culpa. No debí dejarla hacerlo –se lamentó.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Aoi trabajaba por las noches en un bar. Supongo que no insistí lo suficiente para que dejara ese trabajo –dijo con pesar-. Hace unas noches alguien intentó agredir a una de las empleadas, Aoi interfirió en la disputa y bueno…

-Ella salió lastimada del brazo.

-Me costó convencerla de que lo dejara. Tuvimos una riña por eso.

-¿Y lo dejó?

-Sí, pero apuesto encontrará otro en cuanto sane.

-¿Tanto necesita el dinero? –comentó dudoso ante los motivos que le impulsaban a la ojiverde a dejar al lado su salud por algo como eso.

-Estamos en una situación algo complicada. Pero Aoi quiere cargar con una responsabilidad que no le compete.

-Es una buena chica después de todo.

-Hacen mucho escandalo ya cállense –se quejó quien perezosamente salía de entre sueños.

-Te quedaste dormida durante toda la sesión –le reclamó su madre.

-¿Si? Que bien ¿ya nos vamos?

-Aun me quedan unas tomas individuales. Ry-chan y tú podrían irse adelantando a casa.

-¿Adelantando a casa? –dijo con sorpresa Aoi.

-Sí. Ry-chan irá a cenar esta noche, ¿no es verdad? –se refirió al rubio.

-Ah, esto pues… -¿Cómo decirle que no cuando tenía esos enormes ojos verdes sobre él?

-¿Le preguntaste al menos? –Cuestionó molesta Aoi a su progenitora.

-Es lo que estoy haciendo.

¿Qué decir cuando claramente una le decía con la mirada que no se atreviera a ir y la otra que definitivamente tenía que hacerlo? Al final cedió por la mayor.

-Solo un rato…

-Creo que hay todo en casa para la cena. Pero te haré una lista por si acaso –comentó de lo más feliz Izumi.

-Tengo que pasar por Motoharu antes…

-Entonces que Ry-chan te acompañe y vuelvan los tres.

-No me molesta –respondió Kise automaticamente.

-Iré por pluma y papel entonces –se despidió contenta de haber obtenido la victoria.

-Pudiste decir que no, mamá se pone muy pesada a veces.

-Pero ella fue muy amable al invitarme, no podía ser grosero.

-Tienes brillo en el rostro ¿qué diablos hacían, eh?

-Pensé que se había caído todo –dijo Kise mientras trataba de limpiarse la mejilla. Era hasta cierto modo sorprendente que alguien como Ryouta pudiera tener gestos tan encantadoramente tiernos.

-Aun te queda mucho.

Había visto muchísimos modelos de todo tipo y talla, con frecuencia Aoi acompañaba a su madre a sus sesiones fotográficas desde que era pequeña; pero sin temor a equivocarse Kise era el más encantador de todos… tal vez porque a él lo conocía un poco más. Y es que con sus experiencias previas con modelos ya no le tenía fe a ninguno.

-Tu madre me contó sobre lo que pasó en tu trabajo – a regañadientes había hecho que Aoi le diera la bolsa con las cosas que habían comprado para la cena.

-Fue un accidente. Ya estará feliz porque lo he dejado –chaqueó la lengua al recordar el accidente.

-Aliviada diría yo.

-Sí, puede ser.

-¿Cuándo te quitan la férula?

-Tengo que traerla durante un par de semanas. Es molesto pero no me queda otra opción –alzó los hombros.

-¿Motoharu-kun es tu hermano?

-Mi hermano menor, tiene quince. ¿Tú tienes hermanos?

-Dos hermanas mayores.

-Debes ser el niño consentido de casa.

-He escuchado que los hermanos mayores tienen complejos de autoritarismo –Absolutamente no estaba dispuesto a perder en las provocaciones de Aoi.

-Es algo obvio, los hermanos mayores son mejores todo el tiempo.

-Y dices que yo soy el pedante. Muy mal Kimura-san.

-Llegamos.

-No cambies de tema…

El edificio frente a ellos era nada más y nada menos que un Dojo, dentro podían verse practicando movimientos de Kendo a varios chicos. Kise y Aoi esperaron unos momentos a que terminaran, minutos después un joven un tanto más alto que Kimura, de cabellos castaños y ojos por igual llegó hasta donde estaban ellos.

-¿Quién eres? –Apuntó a Kise con el bokken que llevaba en la mano. Era una reacción algo extraña considerando que era el hermano menor.

-Él es Kise Ryouta, un amigo y compañero de trabajo de mamá –dijo la chica mientras retiraba la espada de madera que amenazaba al rubio.

-Mucho gusto Motoharu-kun –Kise sonrió alegremente, pasando de largo la hostilidad del menor.

-Ah sí, igualmente –se inclinó ante él-. Perdón por haber sido tan brusco, últimamente esta tonta se ha metido en problemas y no pareces el tipo de chico con el que ella andaría por ahí.

-¿No parezco su tipo de chico? –Preguntó más impactado que nada.

-Deja de decir tonterías Motoharu. Vamos a casa –dijo molesta su hermana para justo después dar media vuelta y tomar rumbo a la estación.

-¿Tú también vas? –Cuestionó muy curioso al rubio.

-Izumi-san me ha invitado a cenar.

-¿Tsubaki-chan? ¿Es verdad Aoi?

-Sí.

-¿Quién es Tsubaki? –preguntó Kise.

-Mamá usa el nombre de Izumi para su trabajo, pero Tsubaki es su verdadero nombre… ya sabes como son la gente famosa de rara –relataba Moto con un gesto demasiado extraño.

-Kise-kun también es un modelo famoso –comentó entre risas Aoi.

-¿Enserio? Pensé que serías más un atleta, tus músculos no son de alguien que hace ejercicio solamente por apariencia, ¿verdad Aoi?

-Buena observación –contestó con simpleza para evadir la necesidad de poner en evidencia que había observado su cuerpo a detalle como para haberlo notado también.

-Tus pantorrillas se ven fuertes ¿eres futbolista?

-Basquetbol –fue la simple respuesta, por alguna razón sentía intimidación del parlanchín muchacho, que era el polo opuesto de su hermana.

-¿Y eres bueno?

-Kise-kun es uno de los mejores jugadores del país. Su equipo de preparatoria está catalogado entre los mejores cinco de Japón –respondió Aoi.

-¡Sorprendente! –Gritó eufórico para colocarse enfrente del rubio-, solo he jugado básquet en la clase de deportes. Sabes, de hecho el año pasado en el torneo nacional quedé tercer lugar en kendo. Este año aspiro a convertirme en el número uno.

-¿Así de bueno eres?

Ese fue el comienzo de una larguísima charla que duró el resto del camino hasta la casa de los Kimura, los dos chicos habían congeniado de maravillo pese a su hostil encuentro. Realmente todo lo relacionado con deportes y competencia les interesaba a ambos y no podía ser más perfecto para Motoharu tener alguien con quien hablar otra vez de esos temas.

-Hay una cancha aquí –señaló Kise el espacio cercano al edificio donde la familia vivía.

-Lo haremos ahí –dijo autosuficientemente el menor.

-¿Qué van a hacer? –Preguntó Aoi.

-Ryouta competirá conmigo en Kendo.

-¿Por qué? –No podía parecerle más extraño a ella.

-De alguna manera nuestra platica terminó en esa competencia –comenzó a reír Kise.

-Iré arriba por mi otro Bokken, aguarda aquí –salió corriendo al departamento, llevándose con él las compras.

-Motoharu es bueno, no lo subestimes –le advirtió a su compañero.

-No lo hago. En algún momento de mi vida la hacía todo el tiempo, pero no más. Me tomo muy enserio un desafío –decía mientras realizaba movimientos que indicaban estaba calentando.

-Le gusta competir.

-¿Y a quién no?

-Es verdad –dijo con seriedad, como si muy en el fondo estuviera rememorando algo.

-¡Ryouta! ¡Atrápalo! –Gritó Moto dejando caer un bokken. Con éxito Kise lo atrapó pese a haberlo arrojado desde un tercer piso.

-Hace mucho no tenía uno en mis manos –comenzó a balancearlo.

-¿Practicaste Kendo alguna vez? –Le cuestionó Aoi.

-No realmente, pero sé algunas cosas.

-En guardia basquetbolista –Advirtió Moto-. Será a tres puntos.

Las ansias lo estaban consumiendo, estaba sumamente impaciente por pelear contra él. Mientras hablaban en el metro Kise le contó un poco sobre su peculiar habilidad deportiva, Motoharu al instante quiso retarlo para saber si era capaz de hacerlo todo.

El primero en atacar obviamente fue el castaño, quien blandiendo su espada intentaba golpear a su oponente. La fuerza que empleaba no era para nada despreciable, de hecho parecía como si estuviera en una competencia real, Kise lo sabía por la forma en que su mirada se había tornado seria… justo como él mientras jugaba baloncesto. El bokken se detuvo justo a un costado del rostro del rubio, dándole el primer punto a Moto.

-Nada mal Ryouta –le felicitó con sinceridad.

-Eres menor que yo y aun así me llamas por mi nombre y sin honorifico. Que insolente –bromeó.

-Tal vez si me ganas agregue uno…

De nuevo el embate de ambas armas de madera se vino encima, era sorprendente la agilidad con la cual Kise se movía pese a no saber mucho sobre el kendo, de hecho podría decirse que eso le beneficiaba de cierta manera; aprovechaba sus audaces movimientos para evadir los ataques del chico. Sin embargo, también debía tener técnica si quería ganar, Motoharu le enseñó eso cuando la espada de madera tocó sutilmente su espada.

-Dos puntos –recalcó.

Pero lo que vino después dejó boquiabierto al pobre muchacho, inclusive a su única espectadora. Era obvio que Kise era más fuerte que él, inclusive más ágil, pero resultaba ridículo pensar que podría hacer exactamente el mismo movimiento que habían usado contra él apenas hace unos instantes. Kise había dicho que podía copiar cualquier habilidad, pero realmente no lo creyó cierto… hasta ese momento.

-Debes estar bromeando… -musitó Moto.

-_Que habilidad tan más impresionante, no solo la aplica en el basquetbol, probablemente pueda hacerlo en cualquier cosa… como aquella vez en el partido de tenis_ –reflexionaba Aoi para sí misma.

-Dos, uno –Kise sonrió victorioso.

-De ser fácil no sería divertido –Moto le devolvió el gesto.

Aoi no estaba mintiendo cuando le había advertido que era bueno, de hecho Motoharu era demasiado bueno, podía ver en él ese fiero espíritu competitivo que solía encontrar en la cancha. No quería perder y no iba a dejarse ganar. El bokken de Ryouta salió disparado al aire ante el golpe que su rival le había proporcionado, dejando así establecido al ganador.

-Parece que perdí.

-Quiero saber –lo señaló moto de nueva cuenta con su bokken, justo al rostro- como es que puedes ser tan ágil.

-¿Cómo es que soy ágil?

-Siendo un deportista de alto rendimiento debiste darte cuenta que eres mucho más veloz que yo, tus movimientos fueron mucho más ligeros. Yo quiero eso.

-Deben ser habilidades innatas en él, no es que tenga que forzarlas –le respondió Aoi.

-Eso es cierto, pero también es gracias al entrenamiento que puedo moverme así –agregó el rubio.

-Después de comer juguemos básquet –Moto colocó el Bokken sobre su propio hombro.

-Kise-kun no puede gastar tanto tiempo…

-No pasa nada. Podemos jugar.

-Excelente, Ryouta. No vayas a comer de más o te volverás lento.

Esa era la genuina emoción de conocer a alguien mejor que tú. Kise no podía estar más encantado con ello, porque justamente así se había sentido el día en que descubrió el Básquetbol de Aomine Daiki.


	5. Situaciones molestas

¡Hola a todos!

Lo siento por no actualizar la semana pasada, lo que pasa es que recién comienzo a trabajar y de ahí debo ir a la escuela a seguir con mi tesis T_T así que estoy todo el día fuera y llego muerta a casa y este fin de semana lo usé para descansar y así (aunque tuve que ir a cursos el sábado) … adaptación a este nuevo horario, no hay más.

Les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste : )

Muchísimas gracias por sus lecturas, les mando un besote enormeeeeeeeee :****

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, todo es obra de Fujimaki-san.**

* * *

Detrás del Balón

Situaciones molestas

Los cuatro estaban al fin degustando lo que la madre que Aoi había cocinado para la cena de esa noche. Si bien se trataba de algo sencillo no restaba para nada el suculento sabor de cada platillo. Motoharu devoraba todo dentro de su plato a pesar de que había sido él quien le recomendó a Kise ser moderado con el consumo de sus alimentos. Pero el basquetbolista sabía que después de un riguroso entrenamiento lo primero en lo que pensabas era en la comida.

-Estoy tan llenó –expresó Moto echándose para atrás en la silla. Había comido hasta más no poder.

-Todo ha quedado exquisito Tsubaki-san –Kise no lamentaba el haber dicho si, después de todo la cena había sido amena.

-De nada, me alegra que te haya gustado. Ocasionalmente quien cocina es A-chan porque yo no tengo mucho tiempo.

-Por eso hay que aprovechar –dijo Moto demasiado feliz, dando la pauta de que pensaran que Aoi no era buena en la cocina.

-¿Podrás jugar después de comer así? –Habló Aoi mientras recogía, cómo podía, los platos de la mesa.

-Tomaremos un receso de veinte minutos y después bajamos a jugar ¿de acuerdo? –Le preguntó al rubio.

-Sí, está bien.

-Que genial ser joven y tener tanta fuerza, los envidio –comentó la madre de los chicos. Kise sonrió con empatía, no era tan vieja como para que se sintiera así.

-Déjame ayudarte –se levantó Kise de su lugar al ver como Aoi acomodaba algunos platos sobre su férula como apoyo.

-Puedo sola, no te molestes. Eres el invitado –rechazó de inmediato la oferta. No había nada peor para ella que la calificaran de inútil.

-No seas testaruda –Le quitó lo que llevaba encima y fue a depositarlo en el lavabo. Aoi frunció el ceño por ser desobedecida. Al final terminó ayudando a recoger todo.

-Vete a sentar con Motoharu –le ordenó a Kise, quien estaba a su lado parado a un lado del lavabo.

-Puedo lavarlos también –se ofreció amablemente. Moto y Tsubaki estaban del otro lado de la división del comedor viendo T.V.

-No necesito ayuda, estoy bien.

-Sabes que no lo estas –renegó-. ¿Por qué haces esto tú si no puedes?

-Aquí quien cocina no limpia. Y si dejo que Moto lo haga terminará rompiendo toda la vajilla. Así que debo ser yo –abrió el grifo del agua.

-Pues yo lavo y tú los secas ¿Qué tal así? –Le empujó para tomar su lugar y comenzar a lavar aquellos trastes sucios.

-Eres imposible Kise-kun –suspiró con hastío la castaña por la insistencia del muchacho.

Del otro lado del cuarto, aquellas dos personas que supuestamente miraban la T.V, observaban de reojo a la pareja que seguía discutiendo en la cocina.

-Es extraño que Aoi tolere con alguien como él –comentó Motoharu quedamente para su madre.

-Debe ser porque Ry-chan es buen chico –sonrió la rubia al verlos trabajar juntos.

-Para Aoi todos son iguales, y lo sabes –aclaró-. Pero bueno, también pienso que Ryouta es un poco diferente de los otros.

-Ojalá y A-chan pueda verlo también, sería una lástima si no…

Transcurrido el tiempo acordado los tres chicos salieron de nuevo a la cancha de baloncesto para poner en marcha su segundo encuentro, esta vez en un _one on one _de Basketball. Antes de que iniciaran su partido comenzaron a calentar un poco, si algo le sucedía a Kise, Kasamatsu acabaría por rematarlo de seguro.

-¿A cuántos puntos quieres jugar? –Preguntó el rubio al pequeño.

-Veintiuno ¿Qué tal?

-Me parece bien. Entonces comencemos.

Por cortesía, Kise le dejó tener al balón a él primero, aunque Moto sabía que no podría pasarlo y de hacerlo no sería cosa fácil. Moto comenzó a botar el balón, pensando en cuál sería la mejor opción para poder llegar a la canasta y encestar. Tan solo estaban jugando en media cancha, así que se convertía en un juego más rápido.

Cuando se decidió a ir al fin la bola duró en sus manos apenas unos cuantos segundos, con gran maestría Kise le había robado el balón para después burlarlo y encestar. Esa era la calidad de uno de los mejores jugadores del país.

El encuentro siempre fue de un solo lado, porque por más que Motoharu intentara pasar o bloquear al rubio todos sus esfuerzos se veían reducidos a nada. Inclusive Aoi estaba asombrada al ver las capacidades de Kise, que si bien ya lo había observado jugar con anterioridad, viéndolo de cerca podía entender porque todos le temían tanto.

-Eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad –comentó Motoharu, las habilidades de Kise le tenían muy sorprendido. Oírle a hablar sobre su estilo de juego y experimentarlo en carne propia tenía una diferencia abismal.

-Con práctica puedes llegar a ser muy bueno. Más o menos tenía tu edad cuando comencé a jugar basquetbol –le contaba mientras hacía rebotar el balón fuera de la línea de tres puntos.

-Los prodigio como tú no pueden compararse con la gente normal como nosotros. Aún si me esfuerzo mucho tal vez jamás sea capaz de alcanzarte –dijo con desanimo. Nada ganaba con mentirse a sí mismo y darse falsas esperanzas de que algún día llegaría a ser tan bueno.

Pero esas palabras no hicieron otra cosa más que molestar a Kise, quien reaccionó arrojándole el balón para darle justo en la cabeza. Le había lanzado fuerte y con toda la intención de golpearle. La pelota fue a dar hasta los pies de Aoi.

-No hables así de ti mismo. La única persona que impone los límites eres tú. Durante todo este tiempo he visto a mucha gente hacer cosas que ellos ni siquiera sabían que podían –respondió molesto ante las palabras de Moto-. Además, no pienses que soy alguien invencible, también la he pasado mal y he tenido que entrenar hasta el cansancio para llegar a tener el nivel que poseo. Si creo en mí, si creo en mi equipo entonces no hay imposibles.

Las palabras del muchacho dejaron sin habla al par de hermanos, quienes no esperaban ese tipo de respuesta por parte del rubio. Mira que parecía todo un engreído de primera, pero resultaba que era todo lo contario.

El balón ahora golpeó la cabeza de Ryouta, quien lloriqueó al recibir el impacto, obviamente había sido Aoi la que lo había golpeado.

-No tienes derecho de pegarle a Motoharu de esa manera –Su mirada estaba seria pero en sus labios existía una ligera y casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-Y no tenías que pegarme por eso tampoco –Decía mientras sobaba su adolorida cabeza.

-Entréname –Moto se había puesto de rodillas sobre el piso totalmente decidido a intentarlo.

-¿Entrenarte yo? –Dijo sorprendido, aquella propuesta lo había tomado con la guardia baja.

-Necesito tener esa agilidad si quiero aspirar a tener un buen puesto dentro de los nacionales. No quiero perder de nuevo –dictaminó con seriedad. Por el semblante que tenía Kise no tenía opción de eludir tan humilde petición.

-Motoharu…

-Si quieres mejorar entonces no seré blando contigo –le sonrió el rubio. Definitivamente no podía decirle que no.

-¡Genial! –se levantó de un salto y abrazó a Kise como si fuera una especie de amigo entrañable o hermano perdido.

-Que bien que te de gusto…

-Entonces ¿vendrás todos los días para que entrenemos? –Solicitó con mucha ilusión tras liberarlo.

-Kise-kun no puede hacerlo. Tiene otros compromisos –respondió Aoi por el otro. Más que por excusarlo a él, era por ella y no tener que verlo ahora todo el tiempo en su casa.

-¿No puedes? –dijo muy desilusionado el castaño.

-Eh, pues… -pensó en todas las responsabilidades que tenía encima y le hacían no poder aceptar la petición de Moto, pero al ver sus ojos llenos de tristeza y decepción… bueno, era un hombre de corazón blando al fin de cuentas-. Lo haré, entrenaré junto contigo.

-¿De verdad? –La llama de la emoción afloró en él ante esas simples palabras.

-Claro –sonrió contento.

-¡Genial! ¡Genial! –comenzó a brincar por todos lados. Kise reía de su desinhibida actitud, mientras que Aoi estaba molesta en cómo había terminado todo.

De vuelta a la casa Motoharu había salido corriendo para poder contarle a su madre sobre su entrenamiento con Ryouta, se le veía muy contento al respecto. Era la primera vez que Kise se encargaría personalmente de alguien, había tenido a sus kouhais en la secundaria y la prepa pero eran un grupo, ahora estaba fungiendo el papel de tutor personal. También estaba un tanto feliz por ello.

-Pensé que no tenías más tiempo libre –le reclamó Aoi, quien iba subiendo las escaleras con un gesto nada amigable.

-Siempre hay tiempo, además no serán todos los días -¿qué es que Kise nunca quitaba esa sonrisa de su rostro? Ni siquiera la hostilidad de su compañera iba a lograr que su buen ánimo disminuyera.

-Motoharu es alguien que se deja llevar con facilidad por sus sentimientos, así que debes tenerle paciencia. Cuida bien de él, por favor –más que una petición amable parecía una advertencia de que si no lo hacía tendría severas consecuencias.

-C-claro –tartamudeó, por Dios, que miedo de mujer.

Cuando llegaron arriba Motoharu estaba que brincaba de la alegría contándole a su madre que Kise había aceptado ser su tutor para mejorar sus habilidades. Kise agradeció la invitación y procedió a retirarse, ya era un poco tarde.

-Rayos –chistó Aoi.

-¿Qué sucede? –Le preguntó Moto. Ya estaban por llegar hasta la estación, ambos le habían acompañado a Kise en su recorrido.

-Olvide darte el suéter que me prestaste el otro día –habló para Kise.

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes por eso Kimura-san.

-Iré por el y regresó rápido –dio media vuelta para retirarse, pero Motoharu la detuvo tomándola del brazo que estaba sano.

-Yo voy, seré más rápido. Solo dime donde esta –comentó el castaño, quien ya empezaba a trotar.

-En mi armario.

Sin más indicación Moto salió corriendo a toda velocidad por el abrigo. Kise y Aoi siguieron caminando rumbo a la estación en silencio. Una vez que llegaron hasta su destino, la mirada esmeralda de Aoi se percató inmediatamente de algo.

-Hiroshi –susurró Aoi muy despacio, apenas y Kise pudo escucharla.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó curioso el rubio, pues no había entendido bien lo que había dicho.

-No puede ser –suspiró cansada, en esos momentos deseaba tanto haber sido ella la que fuera de vuelta a su casa.

Un hombre un poco mayor que ellos, tal vez de la misma edad que Natsu fijó su vista en los dos, su mirada iba y venía entre el rubio y la castaña, pero al final solamente se quedó prendida en la silueta de Aoi. Kise hizo una mueca al no entenderlo, su compañera parecía estar incomoda porque descaradamente se hacía la tonta con una cara de molestia total.

-¿Pasa algo? –Quiso saber el rubio.

-Nada, solo haz como que miras algo y ya –contestó vagamente mientras seguía viendo de un lado a otro siempre y cuando no se topara con la vista de aquel sujeto.

Pero a pesar de sus intentos por pretender ignorarle no obtuvo resultados. Kise observó como el sujeto que segundos atrás los miraba se acercaba hasta ellos. Era solo un poco más alto que el rubio, cabello negro, facciones finas y buen cuerpo.

-Cuanto tiempo Aoi-chan –saludó de manera cordial y con una impecable sonrisa. Kise reconoció de inmediato el porte que tenía, aun así no dijo nada.

-Sakamoto-kun –respondió en tono frio, el pelinegro ensanchó a un más la mueca de sus labios al escuchar la denominación.

-¿Sigues molesta? Ya pasó un tiempo, vamos –la mano de Sakamato se atrevió a tocar el hombro de Aoi casi en un abrazo. Aoi le miró de manera reprobatoria y se movió de inmediato.

Kise estaba viendo aquella escena frente a sus ojos sin saber realmente como proceder, tan solo parpadeaba incrédulamente.

-No. Pero preferiría evitar no verte.

-Si eso no es estar molesta ¿entonces qué es? –se encogió de hombros. Kise apretó los puños y frunció el ceño, había obvia hostilidad por parte de Aoi hacia ese chico.

-Vete –le ordenó tajantemente la castaña. Hiroshi se echó a reír ante la insolencia de la pequeña chica.

-¿Interrumpo tu cita? –Miró a Kise con un semblante de pocos amigos.

-Vete –volvió a decir Aoi.

-A ti te conozco de alguna parte –Hiroshi miró fijamente a Kise, quien ya no tenía más ese gesto amable en su rostro que lo caracterizaba.

-Kise Ryouta –se introdujo el rubio con una voz demasiado ruda para él.

-Ah, sí. De Zunon Boy ¿o me equivoco?

-Correcto.

-Estándares altos Aoi. No me extraña de ti –aprovechando la cercanía decidió darle una segunda mirada de pies a cabeza al rubio.

-No tengo que explicar nada, saca tu patético trasero de aquí inmediatamente –Le amenazó la castaña, no se andaba con rodeos cuando estaba enojada.

-¿Patético? –alzó las cejas altamente ofendido-. No decías eso antes…

Y fue todo lo que llegó a decir antes de que fuera silenciado por una soberana bofetada proveniente de Aoi, el sonido fue tan sonoro que hasta a Kise le sacó un respingo. Hiroshi rechinó los dientes, completamente humillado delante de Kise y otras personas que estaban cerca.

-Maldita –gruñó levantando la mano, era tanto su enojo que no le importaba cometer ese acto tan bajo y de poco hombre frente a todos.

La mirada airada de Aoi no le dejó de ver ni un solo segundo a los ojos, si era tan valiente como se creía que intentara golpearla ahí con la multitud viendo. Ambos se habían olvidado completamente del tercero que estaba justo a su lado. Kise sostuvo la mano de Hiroshi deteniendo sus malsanas intenciones de tocar a Kimura.

Todos murmuraban sobre lo que estaba aconteciendo entre ellos tres. De pronto un guardia de seguridad se acercó para ver de qué iba a todo. A Sakamoto no le quedó más remedio que irse del lugar si no es que deseaba tener problemas. Aoi solucionó todo diciendo que había sido una disputa menor y que lamentaba haber causado alboroto. Con ello el guardia quedó satisfecho y volvió a su puesto habitual.

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso? –Comentó Kise pasado el estupor del momento. Sin pensarlo él también se había metido en aquello que no sabía de qué iba, pero tampoco se podía quedar sin hacer nada cuando iban claramente a golpear una chica.

-Un idiota más, como todos –Respondió furiosa. Miró la palma de su mano, estaba roja de lo fuerte que le había golpeado. Estaba arrepentida… debía haber usado su puño.

-¿Salían juntos? –Preguntó, si redondeaba todo lo dicho era muy obvio que ese era el caso.

-Estúpido –espetó con rencor, seguía mirando su mano la cual ya le comenzaba a arder.

-Mucho –dijo Kise con una sonrisa de lado. Entre sus manos tomó la mano de Aoi, la cual se había puesto realmente caliente.

-¿Qué haces? –Le frunció el entrecejo por su repentina acción.

-Te duele ¿no? –respondió con su gesto infantil de siempre-. Tú cuidaste de mi cuando me golpearon ¿recuerdas? Pues ahora hago lo mismo.

-Además –alzó la voz-. ¿Por qué te metiste? ¿No sabes que si se enteran que te peleas pueden suspenderte del equipo?

-¿Ah? No podía quedarme sin hacer nada tampoco –replicó, nada tenía contenta a esa chica.

-Me defiendo sola.

-¿Con un brazo roto? Ya lo creo –no pudo evitar reírse de la soberana autodependencia de Aoi.

-Cállate –le ordenó de manera ruda. Fijo su vista en su mano, de alguna manera el contacto con Kise hacía que no le doliera. Inconscientemente infló sus mejillas como gesto de frustración. Kise volvió a reír-. ¿Ahora qué?

-Justo ahora acabas de hacer una cara graciosa –por alguna extraña razón no podía parar de reír ante la expresión infantil de Aoi.

-Te daré una patada si no te callas.

-Pensé que no salías con modelos y ese tipo de personas –comentó Kise después de calmarse, sabía que Aoi era muy capaz de patearlo.

-Él es una de las razones por las cuales ya no lo hago más.

-¿Hay una lista? –Preguntó sorprendido.

-Kise… -ese tonó de "Kise" a secas había aprendido a reconocerlo cuando salía de su boca, significaba que estaba molesta.

-No preguntaré más Kimura-san –habló un poco temeroso, era patético que le temiera a esa chica, no porque fuera a golpearle, si no por el tono tan gélido de sus palabras… no estaba acostumbrado a que le trataran así.

-Si querían estar así mejor me hubieran dicho y no vuelvo… -expuso Motoharu que recién había llegado y los encontraba tomados de la mano como si fueran dos melosos novios.

-¡No es lo que imaginas! –aseguró el rubio rápidamente. Aun así no soltó la mano de Aoi.

-Sí, bueno… no te ves muy convincente que digamos –siguió alegando Moto.

-Manos calientes –dijo Aoi, su hermano pareció entenderlo y no dijo nada más al respecto.

-Aquí está el suéter –el castaño le arrojó la bolsa a Kise, el cual no tuvo más remedio que cacharla.

-Gracias –sonrió delicadamente. Motoharu era un hermano muy sobreprotector-. Puedo quedarme aquí a esperar yo solo.

-¿Seguro? No me molesta –respondió Moto.

-Si él dice que está bien entonces lo está. Vámonos Moto –dicho eso Kimura comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida.

-Nos vemos cuando practiquemos entonces. Adiós Ryouta –se despidió contento el castaño. Una vez que alcanzó a su hermana no pudo evitar preguntarle-. ¿Le pegaste a Ryouta?

-No –exhaló desganada-. A otro tonto.

-¿Otro? –comenzó a reírse-. Pensé que él no era de tu tipo… no parece que te caiga tan mal.

-No me desagrada, pero prefiero tomar mi distancia.

-Ryouta parece alguien bueno -comentó mientras volvía la vista atrás y miraba como Kise seguía agitando su mano para despedirlos. Moto le imitó agregándole una sonrisa-… aunque un poco raro también.

* * *

Las ventajas de las nuevas tecnologías…

Suelo pasar mucho tiempo en Tumblr en el celular, así que me la paso reblogueando muchas cosas (sobre anime), especialmente de One Piece y Kuroko no Basket. Mi dirección de Tumblr esta en mi perfil, pero pueden buscarme también como Eli-Lawliet. Mucha de mi inspiración viene de las irreverentes y sexys imágenes que hay en este espacio… así que si tienen tiempo les recomiendo navegar en Tumblr ¡Es muy divertido!

… también vean en youtube "cracks" de KnB, no se van a arrepentir, hay unos muy buenos que hasta te hacen llorar de la risa.

Besos, cuídense!


	6. Tan fastidiosamente popular

¡Hola a todos!

Espero estén muy bien. Quiero darles las gracias por todo su apoyo y seguir tan pacientemente la historia, me hace feliz.

Llegado a este punto le comentaba –lloraba- a Rasen "¿Por qué he hecho un personaje tan difícil como Aoi?" La verdad que nunca había hecho un OC con este tipo de personalidad tan… ¿chocosa? Pero bueno, me divierto mucho sacándole la vuelta a Kise xD

Les mando muchos besos. Que estén de lo mejor.

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, todo es obra de Fujimaki-san.**

* * *

Detrás del balón

Tan fastidiosamente popular

-¡Sorprendente! ¡Mira, mira!

Eran las insistentes palabras de Motoharu para Aoi, quien estaba casi encima de ella poniéndole demasiado cerca aquel aparato para que pudiera ver el video que previamente él había visto. Aoi se negaba rotundamente a tener que ver un video más, así se la había pasado su hermano desde que Kise le había dicho que fungiría como su tutor.

El castaño tenía una lista de reproducción con al menos treinta videos donde en todos y cada uno de ellos lo protagonizaba Kise, ya fuese en Kaijou o en sus tiempos de secundaria en Teiko. También tenía varias entrevistas y otras cosas sobre el rubio que nada tenían que ver con el baloncesto. Desde esa noche en que jugaron juntos todo lo que salía de la boca del muchacho era sobre lo realmente genial que era Kise.

_Ryouta es muy bueno._

_Ryouta hizo una jugada estupenda._

_Ryouta es tan veloz._

… _Entonces Ryouta hizo una clavada que…_

_De la generación de los milagros, en definitiva Ryouta es mi favorito._

_Su estilo de juego es como ningún otro._

_Ryouta…_

_Ryouta…_

_Ryouta…_

Así que para cuando Aoi volvió a ver al rubio en la universidad ya estaba más que harta de su existencia en el planeta. Por eso, en cuando la resplandeciente sonrisa de Kise le saludó esa mañana le fue inevitable siquiera sostenerle la mirada, pasó de largo de él ignorando por completo su mera existencia. No era algo personal, solo estaba harta de su persona.

Para su fortuna o desgracia, Kise quien al menos ya estaba un poco más aclimatado al carácter hostil de Aoi, le siguió sonriendo dispuesto a doblegar a la castaña a que le respondiera cuando menos por cortesía.

-Buen día Kise-kun –escupió como si le hubieran obligado a vomitar tales palabras.

-Buen día Kumura-san –Al fin había desistido de esa sonrisa de comercial. Porque eso era lo único que deseaba, un saludo. Aoi estuvo a punto de arrojarle con la mochila después de que le diera la espalda para ponerse a platicar muy campante con otros chicos en lo que la profesora llegaba.

Y no era lo único en esa tan mortalmente larga hora de clase de inglés, pues en base a las instrucciones de la maestra formaron equipos de tres personas. No le había dicho que no a Kise puesto que era muy bueno, le había quedado claro cuando trabaron juntos, pero si le sumas una chica que no hace más que adular al rubio hasta por como pestañea como un tercero la cosa cambia. Y es que Ryouta no podía pedirle que se callara y abordaran el tema, sería de grosero de su parte, pero claro que podía hacerse de la vista gorda ante el trabajo por momentos y dejarle a la oji verde aquella tarea.

Aoi cerró con violencia el libro mientras aquellos dos seguían hablando amenamente en su fluido inglés. Kise volteó a verla y supo de inmediato por su semblante que había metido la pata y la había hecho enojar.

-Adelante, no se detengan por mi… quien está haciendo todo el trabajo –la voz de Aoi daba miedo, más cuando de sus bonitos ojos salían llamas que amenazaban con acabar aquel par.

-No pasa nada Kimura-san. Tan solo estaba hablando con Kise-kun sobre su excelente trabajo –intentó disculparse la chica, pero más que una disculpa entre líneas podía leer Aoi que intentaba seguir adulando al chico.

-¿E-en qué ejercicio vamos? –Preguntó con temor el rubio.

-¿Ahora te interesa? –La sonrisa socarrona que le profesó distaba mucho de la embobada de la otra chica que tenía al lado.

-Kimura-san, no seas tan gruñona – Kise trató de usar su más encantadora voz para suavizar sus palabras. debía por su integridad tratar de calmar a su fiera compañera.

-Seré tan gruñona y amargada como se me dé la gana –alzó la voz. Precisamente esa actitud era la que más detestaba en el mundo.

-Kise-kun solo trata de ser amable –protestó en defensa la otra. Obviamente cualquiera fémina estaría del lado de Kise sin importar si estuviera bien o mal.

-Su amabilidad no me importa, solo quiero que se enfoquen en lo que tenemos que hacer. Si quieren parlotear de sus cosas irrelevantes háganlo cuando estemos afuera –Aoi alzaba la voz cada vez más, llamando la atención de sus compañeros alrededor.

-Podemos también discutir esto en otro momento –El rubio estaba implorando que la discusión no llegara a oídos de la maestra.

-Eso te pasa por ser tan popular Kise-kun –comentó otra chica ajena al equipo, misma que estaba a las espaldas del nombrado.

-¿Problemas Kise-kun? –El coro adulador de mujeres cada vez iba en aumento… para la molestia de Aoi.

-¡Kise! –Y en un _lapsus brutus_ por parte de Kimura, sin pensarlo pateó la mesa del rubio, haciendo que sus cosas salieran botadas por todos lados. Como de película, todos habían guardado silencio en el justo momento en que pasaba todo eso.

Resultado final para aquellos dos muchachos: castigo. Una inmensa lista de deberes y labores extras que debían cumplir por ser tan escandalosos en media clase. Kise lamentaba su tiempo libre que ahora debía gastar en el curso de inglés y Aoi sulfuraba de rabia que le hubieran castigado por culpa del irresponsable rubio.

-No puedo creerlo –mascullaba entre dientes la castaña, aguardando del otro lado del mostrador a que le dieran la pila inmensa de hojas de tarea a las cuales debía sacarle copia.

-Kimura-san, no sabía que fueras tan agresiva –Kise sonreía, pero la verdad es que ya tenía un poco de desconfianza sobre aquella chica. Pensar que estaría en su casa mucho tiempo por culpa de su hermano le hacía sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

-Si no tuviera el brazo roto te ahorcaría ahora mismo.

-Siento que lo dices muy enserio…

-¿Por qué será? –Le estrelló el gran paquete de hojas en el pecho, Kisé las sujetó antes de que fueran despilfarradas en el suelo.

-Hoy tengo la tarde libre de práctica, ¿hacemos los deberes extra juntos? –Debía tener un lado tratable y tenía que encontrarlo aún y con todo el riesgo que eso le conllevaba. Aunque, por otro lado y de alguna manera, encontraba provocador intentar agradarle a alguien, especialmente si hablaba de una chica.

-Adiós –fue la respuesta concisa y tajante que obtuvo. No es que detestara a Kise en sí, más bien era porque era tan jodidamente parecido a todas aquellas personas que no deseaba recordar que prefería evitarlo.

-Estaré en la biblioteca…

Fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar antes de dejar atrás al modelo.

Por supuesto que no pensaba mínimamente en hacerle caso a ese engreído muchacho de ir juntos a terminar aquella tarea que les habían impuesto por su indisciplina, pero cuando tuvo su tiempo para sentarse y dedicarse a resolver aquellos problemas se dio cuenta que no eran tan sencillos como imaginaba. Podía rabiar y patalear todo lo que quisiera, pero estaba consciente de que sin ayuda no terminaría y Kise, bueno, él era demasiado bueno como para no pedirle ayuda.

Estaba sentado en aquella mesa en la cual fácilmente cabían seis personas, lo más extraño –o común tratándose de Ryouta- era que alrededor de este, es decir, las mesas cercanas, estaban llenas de chicas que lo admiraban disimuladamente. Kise estaba centrado haciendo lo que tenía que hacer, lo sabía porque había muchas hojas esparcidas por toda la mesa y él tenía la cabeza casi dentro de la que tenía frente a él.

-¿Cómo vas? –secamente preguntó Aoi, haciéndose la desentendida de todas aquellas miradas que se posicionaban en ella como fieras al osar sentarse en la misma mesa que Kise, así estuviera del otro lado de la misma.

-Pues, resultaron más difíciles de lo que pensé –decidió usar aquel lápiz como instrumento para rascar su cabeza, misma que ya tenía hecha un embrollo por tanto trabajo-. Viniste –sonrió con magnificencia, cualquiera se hubiera derretido ante él en esos instantes. Menos ella.

-Tengo problemas con algunos –relató casual, no quería lucir tan dependiente de su ayuda.

-Voy comenzando la segunda mitad, pero soy muy difíciles –su cuerpo se desplomó sobre la mesa. Mientras, su boca hacía divertidos pucheros en señal de frustración.

-_¿Qué? Yo apenas voy por la primera mitad y no puedo terminar…_ Déjame ver tus respuestas de la página 64 –Aoi estiró la mano para buscar la hoja que de seguro estaba entre todo el desastre, sin embargo, la mano de Kise aprisionó la suya con un suave manotazo. Aoi lo miró exaltada ante la sorpresiva acción del muchacho-. ¿Qué? –objetó.

-Por favor –indicó aún con su barbilla puesta en la mesa. Kise era ternura pura y andante.

-No seas infantil, solo quiero ver tus respuestas… no es que vaya a copiarte. Ni que quisiera –pese que intentaba zafarse de la opresión de la mano del rubio simplemente no podía, ¿qué tan fuerte era realmente él?

-Por favor –volvió a repetir, los vividos ojos dorados de Kise la miraban con insistencia.

Y cada segundo que su mano permanecía sobre la de la castaña parecía como si el infierno mismo se condensara en aquella biblioteca.

-Kise –intentaba llamarle la atención lo más bajo que podía, pero en realidad ya estaba alzando la voz.

-Por favor… -en ese tercero Aoi rodó los ojos, suspirando pesadamente ante el infantilismo de aquel que decía ser universitario.

-Dijiste que un brazo roto no podía defenderme, así que si no me sueltas tus locas admiradoras me colgaran del árbol más grande que haya en Meidai.

-No harían eso. Mis fans son muy lindas personas.

-Si las miradas mataran ya hubiera muerto desde el momento en que me senté aquí.

-Entonces que bueno que no es así –ahí estaba otra vez esa sonrisa digna de comercial.

-_Si tan solo pudiera darle una paliza aquí mismo _–pensaba enardecida-. Por favor Kise-kun, déjame ver tus respuestas –al final tuvo que pedírselo como quería, de mala gana, pero lo hizo.

-Claro que sí Kimura-san.

-Pesado –le arrebató la hoja de la mano. Tras examinarla un par de segundos entendió que era lo que estaba haciendo mal. Kise se enfrasco de nuevo en sus deberes, los ojos verdes de Aoi se posaron de él… era listo, muy listo.

-Voy al baño. Vuelvo –el rubio se levantó, Kimura no le respondió, quería terminar la tarea lo más pronto posible para poderse ir.

Y en cuanto Kise desapareció de la vista de todas las presentes, Aoi sintió la punzante mirada de docenas de pares de ojos puestas sobre su persona. Era un odioso modelo narcisista, no estaba con él por que quisiera… solo lo necesitaba momentáneamente.

Pero no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa divertida ante el hecho de que todas y cada una estuviera deseosa por compartir tiempo con él. Oh, cuantas cosas no les podría contar ella sobre la actitud de los modelos que se creen la última maravilla del mundo, pavoneándose por ahí debido a su fama como si fuesen lo mejor del universo.

-No te creas tanto por sentarte junto a Kise –masculló una con obvia envidia.

-Así que quita esa sonrisa de tonta que tienes –decía una segunda.

Aoi suspiró… ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía que no escuchaba cosas como esa? Claramente, no era para nada grato tener que soportar aquellas palabras que, al menos en esos momentos, no tenían razón de ser. En realidad no tenía esa sonrisa por estar con Kise, todo lo contario, la tenía por todas aquellas tontas que deseaban estar con él y estaban ahí comiéndosela viva.

Los ataques verbales seguían uno tras otro, cosa que a la castaña poco le importaban como tal, aunque no significara que no haría algo al respecto. Era un mujer de acciones, no de palabras, por que discutir con aquellas mujeres segadas con el atractivo de Ryouta era para ella como hablar con unos monos aferrados a querer comer una banana.

Para el momento en que Kise volvió ya nadie decía nada, su sonrisa candorosa iluminaba su rostro para quien fuese que se topara en su camino. Anunció su regreso y tomó asiento. Aoi le miró fugazmente entre pestañas y sonrió con malicia… ¿qué más podría dar?

-Kise-kun ¿podrías explicarme esto?

¿Desde cuándo usaba ella aquel tono tan angelical para dirigirse hacia él? ¿Cómo es que estaba reduciendo tanto la distancia entre ambos al sentarse a su lado? Era inevitable no sentirse extrañado por tan rara actitud proviniendo de aquella chica que siempre le había indicado que lo que menos quería era acercarse a su persona.

-¿Q-qué no entiendes? –Súbitamente se había convertido en el hermano perdido de Kasamatsu, ¿desde cuándo se trababa al hablar con una chica?

-Esta parte –le señaló un punto en la hoja, aprovechando el momento para chocar su brazo con el de él.

-Déjame ver –había recompuesto su voz, pero claramente estaba nervioso. No sabía si era porque muy en el fondo temía que estuviera tramando algo para hacerle o por que estuviera actuando amablemente después de todo lo hostil que siempre había sido.

Así fue durante todo el rato que permanecieron en la biblioteca: ella sumamente apegada a Kise como nunca en la vida lo hubiera imaginado el rubio, no después de monosílabos de respuestas, amenazas y patadas. Por otro lado, las chicas de alrededor estaban que morían por el osado atrevimiento de la castaña, después de todo no podían ir a objetarle nada al rubio siendo que él las consideraba como chicas buenas y atentas.

El ambiente no precisamente era el más ameno que había experimentado; Kise estaba nervioso evidentemente, había decenas de mujeres muertas de celos consumiéndose por ellas solas. Aun así, en sus adentros Aoi estaba disfrutando todo el espectáculo. Kise de seguro tendría muchos reclamos al respecto por desatendido a sus fieles seguidoras, y estas a su vez estaban recibiendo su merecido por ser tan boconas.

La vida era tan amarga para unos y dulce para otros.

-¿Hoy iras a casa? –Preguntó Aoi al levantarse de su lugar. Para bien o para mal estando ahí habían logrado terminar la mayoría de los deberes.

-Sí, Moto me mandó un mensaje en la tarde y preguntó si podía ir.

-Vamos juntos entonces –con toda alevosía y ventaja lo dijo lo más fuerte que pudo. Nadie venía y le decía cosas groseras y se quedaba sin su merecido. Hubiera preferido otro tipo de lección, pero su condición física no se lo permitía.

Victoria, eso era lo que decía el rostro de Aoi mientras salía al lado de aquel inmaculado rubio que aún seguía escéptico de tan buen comportamiento por parte de la castaña.

-¿Estas bien? –Fue inevitable para Kise no hacer la pregunta. Ambos estaban esperando el metro para ir a casa de Kimura.

-Sí –respondió sin más.

-Es que… estas actuando raro.

-Lo sé –respondió descaradamente, hasta el maletín de Kise fue a dar al piso, ¿es que ni siquiera iba a negarlo? -. Pero ya no ocupo.

-¿Actuabas raro por qué querías? ¿O actuabas raro y lo sabías? –Ya no sabía ni que creerle… Aoi era alguien muy complicada para él.

-Por que quise, obviamente. Aún sigo enojada contigo por lo de esta mañana –sentenció fríamente. Las ilusiones de Kise se quebraron como un espejo en caída libre.

-Eres mala Kimura-san –chilló ante la pérdida de todo el encanto que había generado la castaña.

- Nunca he dicho lo contario.

-No te cuesta nada ser amable conmigo –Ahí estaba Kise pucheros haciendo acto de presencia.

-Lo soy… cuando te lo mereces –Aclaró puntualmente antes de que se quejara.

-¿No lo merezco todo el tiempo? –Sonrió divertido, sus dedos acariciaron su rubio cabello mientras pasaba su mano para remover un poco su flequillo.

-Te repetido muchas veces que eso no funciona conmigo. No te confundas –renegó ante la galantería excepcionalmente natural de Kise.

-Ni siquiera estoy intentando algo…

-Mejor aún.

-¿Te caigo mal Kimura-san?

-De ser así créeme que ni siquiera me molestaría en verte.

El tren al fin había llegado. Así que abordaron.

-No estoy acostumbrado a este trato, así que me resulta difícil adaptarme a tu… peculiar forma de ser –comentó amenamente. Aoi se había sentado del lado opuesto del vagón a donde él estaba.

-Descuida no tienes porque "acostumbrarte". No necesitas alguien como yo cuando tienes a miles como ellas a tus pies –por _ellas_ se refería obviamente a club de fans.

Kise no volvió a decir nada en todo el recorrido. No hasta que ambos caminaban rumbo a la casa de la castaña sin que otras personas estuvieran alrededor. Lo que Aoi le había dicho era cierto, no necesitaba a alguien como ella en su vida, pero… la realidad era otra.

-Es cierto –habló Kise de la nada, como si fuera al viento quien se dirigía.

-¿Qué?

-No necesito a alguien como tú… -dijo seriamente. La respuesta le sorprendió a Aoi, pues no esperaba esa resolución de una persona tan aferrada como lo era Kise.

-Qué bueno que lo entiendes.

-Lo quiero… -musitó con lo que podía ser algo de pena.

-¿Disculpa? –Lo miró incrédula, no sabía exactamente a qué se refería.

-Digo que… no es que necesite a alguien que esté tratándome indiferentemente todo el tiempo. Tampoco es que lo quiera –volvió a sonreír tímidamente pasándose la mano por la nuca.

-Oh, bueno –no estaba entendiendo nada.

-Lo que quiero decir es que… -tomó su tiempo para ordenar las palabras-. A una parte de mi le gusta eso… y lo quiere. Es como si representara un reto para mí el captar tu atención.

-¿Un reto? –Alzó ambas cejas ¿ahora era una competencia?

-No como tal –negó con la cabeza rápidamente-. Me gusta que me hagas esforzarme por ello. Así que quiero en el fondo ese tipo de trato diferente.

Aoi tenía tantos signos de interrogación en su cabeza que si Kise nos los miraba en esos momentos era porque estaba demasiado ciego.

-Me gusta esforzarme por obtener lo que quiero… pero no me gusta tampoco que me ignoren –meditó.

-¿Eres masoquista? -Era una pregunta tonta, pero no se le ocurría algo inteligente que decir.

-Solo si tú eres la sádica...

-Raro...

Y hubieran seguido hablando un poco más sobre aquellas cuestiones que tenían confundido a Kise, pero Motoharu estaba practicando desde ya en la cancha y en cuando los había visto acercarse armó un alboroto. Era tan enérgico en ocasiones que resultaba demasiado cansado.

-¡Ryouta! –Gritó a todo pulmón mientras corría en dirección al par que a paso lento se aproximan a la cancha-. Aoi –saludó de manera menos efusiva, la chica que le vio con mala cara pero no dijo nada más.

-Parece que has comenzado temprano –dijo Kise después de ver que la camisa del muchacho ya estaba empapada de sudor.

-Quise calentar un poco antes de que llegaras, ya sabes –alzó los hombros como si fuera cualquier nimiedad estar sudado a ese nivel. Le quedaba claro al rubio que Motoharu también era un atleta nato.

-Los dejo con su práctica –se disculpó Aoi, no quería ver que tan insoportable se ponía su hermano en compañía de Kise.

-Toma, llévate las cosas de Ryouta a la casa –Sin el consentimiento de alguno de los dos, Moto le había quitado su maletín a Kise y se lo había dado a su hermana-. Vamos Ryouta, quiero que me enseñes muchas cosas hoy.

-Moto-kun… -era inútiles sus palabras ante aquel chico que lo empujaba de la espalda para hacerlo ingresar al campo. De reojo Kise intentaba ver a Kimura, quien cargaba del hombro sus cosas- no pensará en tirarlas o hacerles algo malo ¿verdad?

-Ryouta he visto un montón de videos de tus partidos en la prepa. Eres asombroso –Motoharu parecía estar hablando con una divinidad, como si fuera un niño de tres años que tiene a Santa Claus frente a él para pedirle cualquier regalo del mundo.

-Gracias –tras una tímida sonrisa Kise escondía lo feliz que le hacía escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Enséñame de tus copias. Quiero ver el _Meteor Jam _ de Taiga –pedía con mucha ilusión-. No, mejor muéstrame esas jugadas de Daiki_… _o esos tiros de Shintarou. Espera, mejor haz eso conmigo que puede hacer Seijuro que deja a sus rivales incapaces de moverse.

-Eso es un poco… -vaya que Motoharu le iba hacer sacar lo mejor de él con tanta petición, realizar las copias de los mejores era cansado, pero no podía decirle que no al pequeño que lo miraba con ojos tan brillantes llenos de pasión-. Bien, comencemos.

¿Cuánta resistencia podía tener ese niño? Estaba asombrado de que después de una hora de estar jugando tan intensamente Motoharu pudiera seguirle todavía el paso. Ya varias veces le había hecho hacer jugadas de la generación de los milagros, una y otra vez como si nunca fuera suficiente. Debía reconocer el rubio que a pesar de que se había jactado de no ser un prodigio como él, Moto tenía toda la habilidad para ser un deportista de primera.

-Estoy muy feliz de que Aoi haya conocido a un chico como tú –al fin le había dado un descanso a Kise, el cual aprovechó para sentarse. Moto se encontraba tirando desde el área de dos puntos.

-Creo que ella no opina lo mismo –dijo con algo de decepción-. Ahora nos castigaron por pelear…

-¿Te ha pegado? –dejó de tirar el balón para escuchar la respuesta del rubio… en el fondo esperaba y le digiera que sí.

-No dudo y esa haya sido su intención… pero no, golpeó la mesa donde estaba –exhaló aliviado, menos mal y era eso y no aquellas partes tan intimas que habían podido ser el blanco de la castaña.

-Que mal… que no hayas sido tú –le sonrió de manera cómplice, extrañaba a esa vieja Aoi.

-¿Siempre ha sido así de mala? –Lloriqueó como niño pequeño. Porque una cosa era que le ignoraran y otra muy diferente que atentaran físicamente contra su persona, ya suficiente tenía con Kasamatsu y Haru, y no dudaba después de ver la tremenda cachetada que Aoi le había dado a Sakamoto que se atreviera a hacer algo como eso con él.

-Te contaré esto, pero no le digas a mi hermana que te dije o nos matara lenta y dolorosamente ¿de acuerdo? –Le decía mientras iba a sentarse al lado del rubio. Ambos terminaron recargados contra la malla de contención del área.

-Cerraré la boca.

-Aoi hace algunos años era una chica normal… -hizo una mueca divertida ante sus propias palabras-. No quiere decir que hoy no lo sea, pero… me refiero a, no sé, era diferente.

-¿Amigable? –Soltó sin pensar el rubio. Moto se rio de su comentario.

-Algo así. Tampoco es que tenga algo en contra de ti o cualquier otro chico en específico, me refiero a su comportamiento distante y frio –se encogió de hombros, después comenzó a girar el balón entre sus manos. Era obvio para Kise que el tema le incomodaba a Moto-. Ha tenido malas experiencias…

-Con Sakamoto ¿por ejemplo?

-¿Ya lo conoces? –alzó ambas cejas por la sorpresa que esas palabras le generaron-. Es un idiota –espetó, le molestaba solo el escuchar su nombre.

-Eso dijo ella…

-No quiero ser yo quien te cuente el pasado amoroso de Aoi, pero… le fue mal ¿entiendes? No solo una vez… y eso le genero desconfianza hacia los demás.

-A caso… ¿la engañaron? –La mentecita de Kise trataba de llegar a un punto solido en la conversación.

-Todos sus ex –suspiró Moto con pesadez. No era propiamente su problema, pero todo aquello había cambiado a su hermana así que terminaba afectándole.

-¡¿Todos?! –Gritó Kise sorprendido, no podría alguien tener tan mala suerte-. Pero Kimura-san no es una chica fea, de hecho es muy bonita…

-Supongo los modelos tienen estándares altos para esas cosas…

-Sí, sospeché que Sakamoto era modelo, pero… ¿los demás también?

-Así es.

-Bueno, ahora entiendo porque me repele –pero él no tenía la culpa de su mala suerte, sin embargo entendía había quedado fichado por culpa de aquellos otros.

-Además le pasaron otras cosas –Moto se levantó y tiró el balón a la canasta, fallando.

-¿Hay más? –Aoi tenía más cosas ocultas de las que podía imaginar.

-Pero ya no me corresponde hablar sobre eso –fue por el balón-. No es personal Ryouta, Aoi es así con la mayoría por que la ha pasado mal.

-Ahora la entiendo un poco mejor –le sonrió al muchacho. En otras palabras lo que Moto le estaba diciendo es que tuviera paciencia con ella.

-Me gustaría que -volvió a lanzar desde fuera de la zona, esta vez encestando limpiamente sin tocar el aro-… le mostraras a Aoi que eres diferente.


	7. Es cuestión de estilo

Extrañaba poder actualizar T^T

¡Hola!

Este cap fue el primero en tener título, así que es especial para mí. Explicaré unas cosas al final, por lo pronto las dejo leer :3

Muchas gracias por su paciencia y su apoyo. Un beso enorme para ustedes :*

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, todo es obra de Fujimaki-san.**

* * *

Detrás del balón

Es cuestión de estilo

Dentro de aquel gimnasio que estaba designado para el juego de esa tarde podían escucharse muchas vocecillas femeninas armando alboroto. Parecían niñas de quince años viendo a su actor favorito. Era un tumulto de feromonas formando un circulo, había más de veinte… y eso por decir un número.

Cuando el equipo local salió a la duela no pudo evitar apreciar el ajetreo que tenían, es decir, no es como si el básquet fuera tan popular en Meidai entre las chicas como para que todas estuvieran ahí para verlos jugar. Por eso todos hicieron una imagen mental de lo que podría estar aconteciendo en aquel rincón, llegando todos a un común denominador.

-¡Kise, trae tu trasero acá! ¡Maldito niño engreído! –Gritó a todo pulmón Haru. Detestaba tanto la popularidad de Kise, que ahora iba más en aumento que nunca.

-Senpai~ -coreó el nombrado-… estoy aquí parado junto a usted.

En ese instante todos voltearon a ver a Kise, que efectivamente estaba dentro del grupo. La costumbre les había ganado ante la lógica, pues él había estado en los vestidores cambiándose todo el tiempo junto a ellos.

-Si tú no estás armando ese alboroto ¿entonces quién es? –Demandó saber Kasamatsu. Que el recordara no había nadie que ejerciera tal efecto como Kise dentro de toda la U de Nagoya.

-Kise, no es bueno que descuides tu popularidad –señalaba Natsu mientras le daba de palmadas en la espalda a modo de consuelo.

-Falta una hora para el partido. ¿Será alguien del otro equipo? –Preguntó Sakurai.

-Ve a ver Kise –le ordenó Kasamatsu. Habría ido él de no ser por el factor _chicas_.

-Ah, ¿por qué yo? –Renegó, pero a punta de patadas Yukio le hizo dirigirse al tumulto de hormonas.

Las ventajas de ser tan alto era que podía más o menos ver por encima de todas aquellas mujeres, ahí logró observar a dos hombres que a juzgar a simple vista por las playeras desmangadas que vestían tenían buena condición física. Los dos poseían el cabello de color negro, medianamente largo.

Los ojos azul rey del más próximo a Kise se fijaron en él, su mirada era intimidante por naturaleza, no sabía el rubio como es que aquellas chicas estaban tan encantadas con él… pero bueno, su atractivo físico era equiparable con el de él mismo.

-Kise Ryouta ¿cierto? –Sus ojos jamás dejaron de observar los dorados de Kise, era como si lo estuviera avaluando detenidamente.

Las chicas abrieron paso entre ambos al notar la presencia del jugador de Meidai, quien tenía también la vista fija en aquel muchacho. El otro acompañante se giró también para ver al recién llegado, después de todo habían estado esperando ahí desde hace rato su llegada. De inmediato Kise notó la similitud entre ambos, gemelos al fin y al cabo.

Aunque ambos compartían esa mirada tan penetrante, sin duda alguna el que recién se había dignado a verlo tenía un semblante de pocos amigos, parecía molesto a diferencia de su hermano quien encontraba el espectáculo muy divertido.

-¿Y ustedes son? –Demandó saber el As de Nagoya.

-Miura Ryusei, encantado de conocer al tan famoso _copycat_ de Teiko –se presentó quien parecía más sociable de los gemelos.

-Miura Haruma –respondió de mala gana el otro-. Ya para con esto Ryusei, me enferma que seas tan engreído.

-Ya comenzaste de margado –bufó más divertido que otra cosa-. Lo siento chicas, pero esta conversación tendrá que esperar –se disculpó con todas ellas, quien de inmediato comenzaron a lloriquear por la desilusión-. Necesito hablar con su As un momento…

-No sé porque te haces el simpático cuando eres solo un casanova de lo peor. Madura.

-Lo siento por disfrutar mi juventud y no pasármela de amargado insufrible como tú.

-¡¿Quieres callarte?!

Aquel pantalón deportivo color azul oscuro con rayas laterales blancas dejaba muy en claro de donde provenían. De entre las siete escuelas imperiales Osaka, Tokyo y Kyoto eran las más destacadas desde siempre, así que podía fácilmente reconocer su escuela de procedencia. El resto del equipo de Meidai se acercó a los tres muchachos que ya habían quedado en privacidad.

-Kyodai ¿o me equivoco? –Natsu fue el primero en hablar.

-Correcto –respondió Ryusei. Haruma no parecía tener mucho que decir, pero eso no justificaba el intenso análisis visual que hacía en cada uno de los jugadores de Meidai.

-¿Qué los trae desde Kyoto? No es un buen momento para dar un Tour –esa era la hostilidad de Haru anteponiéndose frente a todos.

-Venimos a ver su partido de hoy. Es bueno saber de los futuros rivales –siguió hablando Ryu.

-Midorima y Moriyama hablaron sobre sus antiguos compañeros… queríamos ver que tan buenos se han vuelto.

-¿No pudieron esperar hasta el invierno? –Kasamatsu estaba tomando aquellas palabras como un reto personal, aunque sabía que estaban ahí por Kise.

-Haruma y yo estudiamos en el extranjero desde la secundaria. De hecho este es el primer año que estamos en Japón desde ese entonces. Para nosotros es un poco nuevo lo que para ustedes ya se ha convertido en una leyenda –explicó casualmente. Esos dos sujetos no habían conocido el poder de la generación de los milagros, por ello estaban frente a Kise, para comprobar que las palabras de ambos miembros de su equipo eran ciertas.

-Espero entonces que disfruten el encuentro de hoy, será especialmente para agradecerles su visita –comentó Kise, la llama que alimentaba su espíritu competitivo se iba encendiendo poco a poco con las palabras de aquellos dos.

Era muy grato saber que aún había jugadores a los cuales podía copiarle sus preciadas técnicas. El hecho de que Midorima los hubiera mandado hasta Nagoya solo para que presenciaran su poder le hacía suponer que aquellos dos eran más talentosos de lo que podía imaginar.

El calentamiento transcurrió de manera ordinaria, al cabo de unos minutos el equipo contrincante llegó también al estadio. Los chicos de Kyodai no perdían ningún movimiento del As del equipo de Nagoya. Hasta ahora no era la gran cosa, pero era solo el calentamiento.

Cuando el partido dio inicio tanto Haruma como Ryusei no les sorprendió el juego de Kise, no era algo que ellos fueran incapaces de hacer: fintas, clavadas, velocidad; eso sí, iban a darle crédito por la inigualable capacidad física del rubio. ¿Dónde estaba su habilidad especial? Esa de la que tanto habían comentado Moriyama y Midorima.

Para la desgracia de los titulares de Kyoto el equipo con el cual estaba jugando Meidai no era lo suficientemente bueno como para sacar la destreza de Ryouta. Sin embargo, Kise había dicho que era un juego exclusivo para sus visitantes, así que una vez asegurado un puntaje con la brecha lo suficientemente grande como para lucirse comenzó lo que todos estaban esperando.

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, un perfecto tiro largo de canasta a canasta justo como lo hacía Shintarou, al rubio no le había costado absolutamente nada realizar aquella jugada que, por más que lo intentaran, ellos no podían hacer. El siguiente movimiento de Kise fue el tan famoso _Meteor Jam_ de aquel otro jugador que también habían oído nombrar mucho: Kagami Taiga.

La agilidad y la destreza de Aomine dejaban incapaces de mover un dedo a sus rivales cuando decidía ingresar a la zona debajo de la canasta para encestar. Por si fuera foco era tan bueno defendiendo como atacando, la muralla impenetrable de Murasakibara no era algo para tomar a la ligera. Hasta los tiros rápidos de Sakurai había copiado para la molestia del castaño… esos malos recuerdos de la Interhigh.

Después de unas cuantas demostraciones más de poderío el As de Nagoya decidió dar por acabado el espectáculo; si eso no les había servido para satisfacer su curiosidad sobre su estilo de juego entonces no podía hacer nada más.

-Siento que me han cerrado la boca –comentó Ryusei. Faltaban menos de cuatro minutos para que el partido terminara.

-Es sorprendente que pueda copiarles a la perfección, su habilidad es excelente. Pero Kise carece de un estilo adecuado…

-Más bien… carece de un estilo propio. Copiar a ese nivel es sorprendente, pero no suficiente –fue el veredicto final al que habían llegado los gemelos. Solo les quedaba aguardar a que todo terminara para probar en carne propia las habilidades de quien se dice que su talento no conoce de fondos en el basquetbol.

En la banca de Meidai había cierta tensión cortesía de los hermanos Miura. Algo les decía que pese a ver ganado el encuentro de manera magistral no habían quedado satisfechos. Llegado el tiempo después de las formalidades de finalizar el partido, los hermanos Miura bajaron a la duela, donde los titulares de Meidai esperaban por ellos.

-¿Disfrutaron el espectáculo? –Les cuestionó Kise al verlos aproximarse, estaba plenamente confiado en que lo que les había mostrado era más de lo que habían ido a buscar.

-Disfrutarlo por supuesto. Impresionados… no tanto –se encogió de hombros, de no ser porque el color de sus camisas era diferente jamás hubieran adivinado quien era quien. Ryusei claramente el primero en hablar.

-Estábamos en lo cierto después de todo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Aquellos comentarios no le estaban gustando para nada a Kasamatsu. Al igual que ellos no estaba midiendo sus palabras o su tono de voz, estaba molesto.

-No hablamos del equipo en general. Son fuertes –comentó Ryusei con media sonrisa en su rostro, tal vez solo alguien como él y su hermano podían lucir aterradores y atractivos con ese semblante.

-Es Kise. Decidimos encarar primero a quien suponíamos es el más débil de la generación de los milagros. Parece que acertamos tras ver su actuación tan deprimente...

-¿Qué dices? –Pocas veces o casi nunca tenían el privilegio de ver molesto a Kise, pero no podían culparlo después de semejantes palabras atacándolo-. Dilo después de un uno a uno.

-Claro, no vamos a irnos sin antes dejar nuestra firma en este gimnasio –Ryusei se encogió de hombros, como si el reto presentado por el rubio no significara nada.

-Vamos entonces –les desafió muy decidido a bajarle esa confianza que tenían.

-No hay razón para apresurarse en eso –le detuvo Haruma-. No queremos después de perder pongas como pretexto que estabas cansado.

-Tal vez así sea la única manera en la que puedan derrotarme –con cada palabra que aquel par de gemelos decía la mirada de Kise se intensificaba más.

-No seas irracional Kise –Kasamatsu le llamó la atención, debía hacerlo entrar en razón por el bien del equipo y de él mismo.

-Hazle caso a tu amigo. Volveremos en dos días, para entonces deberás estar recuperado totalmente. ¿Qué sea un trato? -Ryusei le extendió la mano, realmente no estaban ahí en mal plan, solo querían medir las habilidades el rubio.

-Van a arrepentirse –estrechó la mano del moreno-. Estaré esperando.

-Igual nosotros. No vayas a decepcionarlos.

Pocas cosas le hacían enojar, pero aquel par de hermanos parecían tener una especie de efecto maléfico muy eficiente para hacerlo perder los estribos. Si habían venido a comprobar que él era el más débil de la generación de los milagros con gusto les comprobaría que aquella realidad no era la misma en ese tiempo.

Todo lo que rondó por su mente antes del encuentro era justamente la mejor manera de encarar aquellos dos. No importaba realmente nada más, debía darse a respetar, más cuando prácticamente unos desconocidos osaban hablar mal de su estilo de juego; aquel por el cual se había ganado un puesto dentro los llamados pródigos y por el que había llegado ser merecedor de su beca en pos del futuro que se había planteado.

Iba más allá de un simple enfrentamiento por orgullo, debía defender lo que a expensas de muchas otras cosas había logrado llevar adelante. Lo que más odiaba era tomar en cuenta lo que Ryusei y Haruma habían dicho: que carecía de un estilo propio. Si bien copiaba las técnicas de los demás y les sumaba el poder que él le agregaba no era propiamente una técnica nueva o algo que sus oponentes no pudieran prever. Las copias de Haizaki se diferenciaba de las suyas por lo mismo, porque Haizaki las hacía suyas, adaptándolas a su ritmo.

El balón que mantenía en sus manos giraba y giraba sin detenerse producto de la viada que él mismo estaba dándole, sin embargo, era al esférico a lo que menos le prestaba atención, de hecho estaba muy absorto en sus pensamientos como para atender cualquier cosa fuera de su mundo de basquetbol. Toda la clase de inglés estuvo ausente, solamente su cuerpo era presente en aquella aula. Incluso no se había percatado que era ya la hora de salir. Su encuentro con los hermanos Miura era esa tarde, así que debía concentrase plenamente en su deber como basquetbolista.

-Kise-kun, debemos entregar el segundo avance de nuestro proyecto y no hemos trabajado en ello –le llamaba Aoi, quien estaba parada al lado del distraído rubio-. Por culpa de lo que pasó la semana pasada nos la pasamos haciendo los deberes extra.

-Si –respondió en modo automático el rubio. Estaba completamente en otra dimensión.

-Entonces esta tarde quedamos para trabajar en ello. ¿Hoy no tienes práctica, verdad?

-Ajá –la inercia por responder algo le impulsaba a abrir la boca.

-Entonces te espero. Después de todo tú terminas las clases más tarde que yo.

-Si…

-Nos vemos entonces –Se despidió de él, era cierto que le consternaba las monosilábicas respuestas de su compañero siendo que era todo un parlanchín de primera, pero tampoco le molestaba que fuera directamente a lo que le competía. Así que no dijo nada más sobre su extraña actitud y se marchó de ahí.

-Kise-kun, las clases ya terminaron ¿vas a quedarte ahí? –Una de sus compañeras se había tomado la molestia de zarandear al rubio para que saliera de trance.

-Oh, ¿qué? ¿Tan rápido? –Preguntó alarmado, no había puesto atención a nada y el tiempo prácticamente le había pasado volando.

-Hoy estas distraído Kise-kun –animosamente le sonrió la chica. Nadie podía molestarse con él… o casi nadie.

-Espera Ayumi-chan ¿alguien más estaba hablando conmigo hace un poco? –Tenía la extraña sensación de que había entablado una conversación, pero solo tenía imágenes vagas en su mente.

-Ah sí, con Kimura-san –le informó amablemente. Kise palideció al escuchar el nombre.

-¿Y sabes de que hablamos? –Dios, no recordaba absolutamente nada, salvo decirle que sí a todo.

-No escuché nada, lo siento.

-_¡¿Qué fue lo que hable con Kimura-san?! Por más que intento recordarlo no puedo. Lo peor de todo es que no puedo preguntarle porque de seguro se enojara mucho. ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? –_Dentro de su ser lloraba sin consuelo… eso era lo último que le faltaba.

La hora acordada había llegado, aquel moreno despertaba pasiones con su andar tan distraído, podía vérsele un poco molesto, pero evidentemente eso no opacaba la sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Era inútil tratar de encontrar a quien era su reflejo, tan solo se había distraído un momento y prácticamente Haruma ya se había evaporado del lugar.

-Disculpa, ¿No has visto a alguien igual que yo? Solo que más amargado y menos simpático.

Las esmeraldas de ella se posaron en los imponentes azules de aquel moreno. Pensó en si había visto a quien buscaba tras la inusual referencia, pero no recordaba haber visto a alguien similar.

-No. Lo siento –fue todo lo que dijo antes de darle la espalda y sacar su celular.

-¿_Pero qué rayos? Ni siquiera me miró dos segundos…_

-¿Dónde demonios estás? –Tenía esperándolo cerca de veinte minutos, y él no había tenido el tacto de comunicarse con ella. Que no esperara le hablara con flores y corazones.

-Ki-kimura-san –tartamudeó Kise al otro lado de la línea. Esperaba tener que enfrentarla tarde o temprano, pero hubiera preferido que fuera tarde… muy tarde-. Disculpa, es que…

-Tengo demasiado tiempo esperando. Estoy en el parque cerca de donde tomas clases –con hambre, calor y muchas ganas de asesinar a alguien, le faltó añadir.

-Estoy en el gimnasio –respondió con temor-… olvidé que teníamos que vernos hoy. ¿Podemos posponerlo? Mañana, tal vez.

-¡Claro que no Kise! –Gritó molesta.

Ryusei quien había estado detrás de ella todo ese tiempo no pudo evitar sorprenderse al oír nombrar a su rival.

-Es que tengo algo muy importante que hacer hoy. En verdad no puedo –seguía excusándose el rubio. Se sentía tan extraño escuchar un grito proveniente de una chica el cual no fuera de admiración.

-Kise-kun –concentró la paciencia que le quedaba para endulzar su voz-. O vienes acá por voluntad propia o iré a buscarte y arrastraré tu cuerpo por todo Meidai hasta que no quede nada de ti.

Y ese fue el punto final a la conversación. Si hubiera podido ver a Kise en esos momentos se hubiera partido de la risa con su semblante. Iba a darle diez minutos a que se dignara a aparecer, no más.

-Vaya que resultaste tener mucho carácter. Era Kise Ryouta con el que hablabas ¿cierto?

-¿Te conozco? –Respondió de manera brava y demasiado simple. No estaba de humor para tolerar a nadie, más si tenían cara bonita.

-Para tu circo de fierecita –bromeo, no quería iniciar una riña con una chica-. Sé por qué Kise no puede estar contigo en estos momentos. No dejará ese gimnasio por nada del mundo.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?

-Puedo explicarte de camino allá. Yo también me dirijo al gimnasio ya que no pude encontrar a mi hermano. Aunque imagino que ya debe de estar ahí.

Como era de esperarse, las palabras de Ryusei eran ciertas. Porque en transcurso del camino al lado este –donde estaba localizado el gimnasio-, Ryouta no había aparecido ni de broma. Con la subsecuente explicación de Miura sobre lo que había acontecido dos días atrás, Aoi solo tuvo un veredicto final.

-De ninguna manera. Tenemos trabajo y no pienso aplazarlo –dictaminó la castaña frente a los titulares de Nagoya y los hermanos Miura. Ryusei había acertado que Haruma lo esperaría en ese lugar.

-No es algo negociable. Entiendo fue mi culpa por no prestar atención. Podemos quedar en un par de horas más en cuanto termine con ellos –Al igual que Kimura nada le haría desistir a Kise de probar que su estilo era bueno.

-Lamento mucho arruinar su cita, pero esto es cuestión de hombres –Hasta Ryusei había decidido intervenir por el bien de Kise.

-¿Cuáles? –Oso burlarse de las palabras del ojiazul. Haruma se reía abiertamente de que hubieran ofendido a su molesto hermano.

-Me gustan las chicas de Nagoya –sonrió ladinamente ante el comentario de Aoi y la risa de su gemelo-. Tal vez deba de pedir mi cambio y sustituir a su As.

Las provocaciones de Ryusei no tenían fin, su sangre estaba hirviendo por ese encuentro y tampoco iba a dejar que alguien se lo arrebatara.

-Me harían un favor si así fuera –dijo Haruma.

-Prueba entonces que eres mejor –Los dorados ojos de Kise se habían transformado en aquellos fríos e inmaduros locos por el básquet-. Lo siento Kimura-san, pero haré esto quieras o no. Es cuestión de honor.

Ante aquellas palabras tan serias provenientes de Ryuta, Aoi no le quedó mucho por decir, no porque no tuviera armas con las cuales reprocharle, sino más bien era que entendía el sentimiento por el cual estaba pasando Kise. Habían menospreciado todo aquello que lo caracterizaba y él simplemente quería demostrarles que estaban equivocados.

-Bien. Háganlo rápido –al fin cedió.

-Oye, yo no voy a quedarme mirando solamente –protestó Haruma.

-Entonces que sea un duelo doble. Aleros y Pivot.

Quien había lanzado la propuesta era precisamente el pivot de Nagoya, Haru. Los hermanos Miura voltearon a verse entre sí y sonrieron entre ellos. Las cosas parecían tornarse aún más interesante.

-Que así sea entonces –respondió Haruma. Inmediatamente se dirigió a la duela.

-Más te vale no perder Kise –comentó Aoi con firmeza-. El As de Meidai no puede dejarse pisotear de esa manera.

-Ganaré –afirmó con vehemencia. Aunque hubiera experimentado la derrota muchas veces, no era algo que aceptara como cotidiano es su vida. Perder no estaba mal, pero no podía permitirse hacerlo, al menos, en esa ocasión.

* * *

Tenemos el segundo equipo del NST confirmado: Kyoto, compuesto por Midorima, Takao, Moriyama y los hermanos Miura. Sinceramente yo quería que Takao formara parte del equipo de Meidai, pero imaginarlo sin Midorima era muy doloroso para mí, así que mejor lo deje con Shin-chan porque se ven muy lindos juntos.

Si son medio papas fritas como yo y no han entendido, entre líneas podemos suponer que el equipo de Tokyo está conformado por: Kuroko, Taiga, Izumi, Hyuga & Aomine como titulares. Demasiado power para mi gusto, pero con el crossover no tuve opción.

Del resto de los equipos se hablara obviamente más adelante.

Sobre los hermanos Miura… estos no son OC creados por mí, son de Rasen a la cual le doy totalmente el crédito de ello. Ryusei y Haruma pertenecen a otro fic llamado "Anata ni suki to iwaretai" creado por Rasen (fic original). Haruma es el protagonista y Ryusei es su "malvada" otra mitad y como los amo tanto tanto decidí usarlos para este fic.

Ryusei es oficial y legalmente mi husbando del mundo del fanfiction… digo, solo para presumir por que dudo que a alguien le interese jajajaja.

¡Importante!

Las cosas estarán un poco lentas de ahora en adelante, la razón es que estoy trabajando actualmente y dándole los toques finales a mi bendita tesis, así que estoy con casi nada de tiempo para dedicarme a escribir como normalmente lo hacía. Les pido me disculpen a quienes se toman la molestia de seguir semana a semana el fic (o cuando se me hinchan los ovarios para actualizar) y claro que en general también. Daré lo mejor de mí para que mis fics puedan salir adelante.

Les mando un beso muy grandote y espero estar actualizando lo más pronto posible.


End file.
